Love Letter
by Rugby101
Summary: Hermione receives love letters off a secret admirer, but when his secret identity is revealed it is not who she expected. PLEASE R&R really sorry it's taken me so long to update!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After completing their school years Hermione, Harry and Ron moved on to do different things. Now 21 Hermione works for the Ministry of Magic in her own department of magic cryptology and symbology. Today was just like any other day, and Hermione was sat behind her desk working out the meaning of new codes and symbols that possibly held secret spells within them if cracked. She had just began working on the first code of the morning when a memo flew through her office door and landed in her in tray on her desk. Thinking that it was just another memo for yet another secret code that had been found she put it to one side underneath the pile of other codes that she had to crack that day. It was nearly 4:00 in the afternoon when Hermione managed to get to the bottom of her pile of work (most of which had just been silly muggle children's notes to their friends) when she came to the memo that arrived that morning. Opening it to begin working on the code she thought it must hold she was surprised to see a formal letter addressed to her in a hand that she hadn't seen before.

_Dear Hermione_

_I have watched you from afar for several years now, more years than I would have liked but now I am finally ready to contact you. I cannot say who I am at this time but you do know who I am. I, like you attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I was in the same year as you just in a different house, and I now also work at the Ministry. While at school I always liked you but didn't show it as I was afraid of what other people would think, so I didn't act on it, but now seeing you here everyday looking as beautiful as ever I now do not care what other people think. Don't get me wrong, the reason I cared what people thought at school was nothing against you but we were brought up completely differently and if you knew my family you'd understand. This is also partly the reason I cannot reveal my identity to you at present as I am afraid you won't accept me from how I was at school. But to reassure you from school I have completely changed, I'm a lot different to how you'd remember me. I am going to stop saying things about me at present as I don't want to give away who I am yet. I want to get to know you properly but through letters is the only way I can think of at the moment. You may be wandering how to reply to my letters, if you choose to, without a name for the memos to deliver to, but this memo knows who sent this letter so if you enchant it to be wiped clean and reply on the same piece it'll find me that way. I want to know all there is to know about you but for now I shall leave you to continue your work as I'm sure you have a lot, I know I do. Please write back to me, but if you choose not to, I'm sorry i bothered you._

_With Love ... -X-_

Hermione read and re-read this letter and then realizing what the time was packed up her things and left to meet her best friends from school for coffee after work before they all went their separate ways to their homes.

Hermione had just walked into the coffee bar they always meet in and without looking around she heard the familiar voices of Ron, Harry and Ginny calling her from the corner.

"Hey guys how's it going?" She asked them once she had seated herself in the chair they had saved for her.

"Not too bad thanks, how was work" Harry replied. Once Hermione had ordered her cup of coffee she gave them a brief account of what had happened that day leaving out the letter she had received as she was planning on telling Ginny the youngest of the Weasleys's in private that night when they got back to the flat they shared, that was providing Ginny didn't bring Harry back with her for the night. It wasn't that Hermione didn't want Harry and Ron to find out, she just thought she'd tell Ginny about it first to see what she thought before letting the others know. For the next couple of hours the group enjoyed each others company talking about their days and their plans for the weekend, before calling it a night as they all had early starts again the next day at work.

Once Hermione and Ginny were back in their flat only minutes later after apparrating from a deserted alleyway, they settled themselves in front of the TV and opened a bottle of wine to relax themselves before heading to bed. It wasn't until they were watching the news that Hermione suddenly remembered the letter she had received and got it out of her bag to show it to Ginny.

"Gin, I received this today and wanted to know what you made of it" Hermione said handing the letter to Ginny.

Ginny opened up the sheet of paper and began reading it, thinking it was a code that Hermione had cracked but wasn't sure what it meant, which Hermione frequently brought back home with her, and was shocked that it was an anonymous love letter. Hermione could see the shock and confusion in Ginny's face as she was reading and was waiting with bated breath to find out what Ginny made of it.

"Wow, Hermione this is different. It's usually a code you've cracked that you wanted checking over, I definitely wasn't expecting it to be a love letter." Ginny said calmly but when it got to the last part she said it mockingly.

"I know, what do you think I should do? Do you reckon it's a joke or real or what? I have no idea who it's from it just flew into my in tray at work and I just assumed it was another code or something so I put it to the bottom of the pile, I didn't expect this at all. I don't quite know what to do. I'm flattered obviously but for all I know it could be some death eater trying to lure me into a plan or something, I know Harry defeated Voldemort years ago but the death eaters that didn't get caught could be re-grouping and trying to get revenge for all we know!". Hermione finished almost breathlessly and Ginny could tell that these things had been bothering her for a while, but still replied quietly and calmly to what Hermione had said.

" 'Mione it seems pretty legit to me, you always jump to the worst conclusions, why do you find it so difficult to believe that someone likes you? You're beautiful and smart and anyone would be lucky to have you, but I can see where you're coming from on the death eater front, they used you as bait for Harry before but now their easiest target for bait would probably be me considering we have been going steady since the war. But if your that worried about it leave it for a couple of days and then see how you feel".

"Your right Gin, I'll leave it for a couple of days and then see how I feel about it. I'm going to bed I'm shattered. See you tomorrow" Hermione replied then stood up gave her friend a hug goodnight and left to go to her bed room, taking the letter with her and storing it in her desk drawer.

Over the next few days Hermione went about her normal routine not worrying about the letter she received and before she knew it a week had passed without her realising it and she had completely forgotten about the letter. That was until they were eating their dinner one night in front of the telly.

"Herm, have you decided what your going to do about that letter yet?". Ginny asked casually.

"To tell you the truth I haven't really thought about it." Hermione replied caught slightly off guard.

" But now that I do think about it, I think I am going to reply just to see where it leads, if it gets dodgy after a while I could always just stop replying, don't you think?"

"Very true, Hermione, very true. What are you going to say then?" Ginny replied getting slightly excited.

Once they had finished their meal Hermione went to he room and retrieved the letter from her desk drawer and took it back to the lounge with her. When she was seated next to Ginny again she read over the letter and then magicked a copy before wiping the original clean ready to write on it like the sender of the letter requested of her. Hermione and Ginny then sat and decided what to write, and once they had finished, they read over it again and Hermione folded it up and put it in her bag ready to send it back with the other memos at work the next day.

Hermione awoke at her normal time of 6am the next day and began her morning routine of showering and getting ready before apparrating to work for 7am. Once she was in work and settled in her office, she pulled out the letter and performed the spell to bring the memo to life so to speak and sent it on its way to find the person who originally sent it to her precisely a week ago.

On the other side of the ministry in the office for the investigation of ancient magic practices and artefacts, the memo landed in a hansom 21 year old's in tray. As it was early he wasn't expecting any memos just yet so curious as to what this one could be or at least with a slight hope of what this memo could be, he opened it and was pleased to see that his hope was right. Hermione Granger had written back to him. The first step had been made and all he had to do now was gain her trust, and build up a relationship with her of at least friendship before revealing to her who he was. After reading Hermione's reply he stored the letter in the inside pocket of his robes and began the work load that he had in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione's day at the ministry flew by, but part of her thoughts were preoccupied with whether or not her letter had got back to her secret admirer. Although her mind was else where she still managed to get a load of work done that day as she couldn't afford to get behind, with several new codes coming in every day. By the time 4:00 came Hermione had solved several new codes and reported a fair few of them to the office for the investigation of ancient magic practices and artefacts as to her they seemed like they were written in an ancient magical language and from what she knew of old magic a lot of it was dangerous, so she left it to them to sort them out, not knowing that that specific office was where her letter had come from. When she had finished her last code of the day Hermione made her way to the coffee house to meet her friends as she always did.

Over in the office for the investigation of ancient magic practices and artefacts a certain 21 year old was working hard at these newly cracked codes, figuring them out as to what old magic they held and whether or not they were dangerous. His mind was having some difficulty focusing properly on these ancient codes though as he was thinking it was ironic that Hermione knew who she was sending these codes to in the office, but she had no idea that the same person was the one sending her the letters. When his first memo came through from her with a suspicious code in it he couldn't help but chuckle silently to himself at the irony of it. Realizing he was late finishing from the extra work he had been given he packed everything up and tidied his desk and made his way down to the Atrium so he could apparrate home.

Minutes later he was comfortably back in his large London apartment, and muttered a summon under his breath and a second later a pop was heard and a tiny house elf was bowing down in front of him. After ordering the house elf to make him a nice meal and bring him a cold glass of wine, he made his way to the library room of his apartment. From the outside of this building you wouldn't guess that it was so large and extravagant on the inside, which made it obvious to any visiting wizards or witches that this flat had undergone some rather extensive spell work to make it as large as it was on the inside, but to unsuspecting muggles they just seemed to assume it was the style of the building to look bigger on the inside than it did from the outside. Once the man was in his library he sat at his desk and pulled out one of his many large books on ancient magic and began reading up on something that he thought may have to do with one of the codes he was sent that day.

What seemed like hours passed and the house elf appeared at his side again informing its master that his meal was prepared and waiting in the dining room for him. So the man thanked the elf and made his way to his dining room. Upon finishing his meal, he took the remainder of the wine back to his library and pulled out Hermione's reply from his pocket and began to think about how to reply. Time passed and eventually he decided her letter was suitably responded to, and once again put a spell on the memo parchment so that it could return to the sender with a reply on it. Hoping Hermione would figure out that she had to use the same memo parchment again he didn't write it in the letter. Once the spell was cast he put the letter into his briefcase ready to be sent with the next morning memos, and he headed to bed.

Hermione arrived at the ministry the same time as she always did and headed to the lift to take her to the 3rd floor and to her office. As always when she arrived there was a pile of codes for her to break. Feeling she needed a cup of coffee to set her mind to it she went to the dispenser and got herself a cup before tackling the pile of work on her desk. The day passed without any thing unusual happening and it was soon time for Hermione to leave. As it was Ginny's birthday Hermione was throwing a formal dinner that night for her and her closest friends and family. Just as she was getting ready to leave, a lone memo fluttered in through her office door and landed on her desk. In case it was important and urgent Hermione opened it to find out that it was a reply from her admirer. As she was in a rush she decided not to read it there and then but take it home with her to read after the party, so she slipped it into her bag and left the office and went to the Atrium and apparrated home.

As Ginny didn't know about the party she was glad that Wednesday's were the days that Ginny worked later than usual so Hermione had a couple of extra hours to get everything ready. After magically preparing the meal and setting it to cook itself she went back into the lounge and began to decorate the living room. Half an hour passed and the lounge look gorgeous, it was elegantly decorated with sparkling 21 banners, and looked like it was fit for a princess' birthday. Hermione had also put an enchantment on the room to make it bigger as there was meant to be a lot of people coming to surprise Ginny. The guests were meant to be arriving any time now, as it was 7:00 and they were meant to be arriving between now and half past, Hermione made her way into her bedroom to get into her gown, and fixed her hair into an elegant bun. She then went into Ginny's room and magicked an elegant gown onto her bed for her to change into when she got back.

After making sure that everything was ready for the party she went into the kitchen to check on the meal she was cooking. When she was satisfied that everything was ready, she sat and waited for the guests to arrive, and sure enough just minutes later all the Weasleys's arrived, and shortly after them, Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Mundungus, and finally followed Harry. Ginny was due back at 8:00 so everyone got themselves some punch and waited for Ginny to arrive and surprise her. As 8:00 neared, Hermione told everyone to hide and she switched off the lights. And sure enough no sooner had the lights gone out and Hermione had hidden in the shadows did Ginny apparrate into the living room.

"Hermione?"

"SURPRISE" everyone called whilst jumping out of their hiding places and flicking on the lights.

"Oh my, wow hi everyone, I can't believe you did this for me Hermione" Ginny said hugging her. "I thought we were going for a quiet meal, just friends."

"Well we thought we'd surprise you. There is a gown waiting for you on your bed, go and get changed into it and then we'll get the party really started". Hermione said ushering Ginny into her bedroom. Only a few minutes passed and Ginny was back looking gorgeously elegant in the dress Hermione conjured up for her, and the party began. Ginny greeted her parents and brothers and then went onto talk to Tonks. After mingling for a while Ginny went over and received the best birthday present of all off of Harry.

" Ginny can I talk to you for a moment on the balcony?" Harry asked pulling Ginny gently to the side.

"Yeah of course what is it?" Ginny replied

" We've been together for a long time now, and I just know it's the right time to ask. I love you with all of my heart and I never want to lose you" Harry finished getting down on one knee. " I guess what I am trying to say is, Will you marry me?"

Ginny was almost in tears at his proposal and she just pulled him up kissed him lovingly on the lips and replied " Yes, yes, yes, of course I will, I love you so much yes the answer is yes!" They kissed passionately for a minute and then went back into the party to tell everyone the good news.

"Guys we have an announcement to make" Ginny called to everyone to get their attention. "We're engaged!"

After this everyone went into congratulations and the party was not only a birthday party but an engagement party. Molly Weasley even added some extra decorations to the room to say congratulations. The party continued late into the night and it was near one in the morning by the time everyone had left, bar Harry of course who decided to stay the night to properly celebrate his engagement to Ginny. Once everyone had gone a few spells later and the room was back to normal, and you'd never have guessed that a party had gone on just minutes before.

"Hermione thank you so much for this party it was amazing and so unexpected. Thank you". Ginny said hugging Hermione. " See you tomorrow, all I'm going to say apart from thank you again is that I'm glad I don't have work in the morning, anyway night Hermione and thanks again" and Ginny and Harry made their way to the bedroom.

When Hermione was cosy in bed she too realized that she was also relieved that she didn't have work tomorrow, as she was worn out from the party and she just wanted a slight break. Suddenly thinking of work she remembered the letter that she received and went to her bag and pulled it out to see what it said.

_Dear Hermione_

_Your letter was a pleasure to receive this morning, and I'm glad that you replied and haven't already rejected me. The questions you ask as to my identity were expected but unfortunately I cannot reveal the information you require as I fear if I tell you before you get to know me, that you will discard me and reject me based on our past together, but I take the time now to reassure you I have changed completely since you knew me before. How is life in your office? I, myself have never been any good at deciphering secret codes, and I admire you for your ability to do so. Tell me, what do you do in your free time and what did you do in the time between starting work at the Ministry and leaving Hogwarts?, no doubt you came top of the year as you always were the smartest witch of our time. I hear you're still in close contact with Harry, and the two Weasleys's, I find it touching that you all stayed friends even after school, as I lost contact with all my friends a few months after we left. I very much want to meet with you but I feel it is way too soon for me to reveal myself to you at the moment. I need to gain your trust and I need for you to know me, as me through my letters and not from what you already know of me. Anyway I'm sorry to leave you so soon, but it's getting late and I have a very early start tomorrow as I have to be at the Ministry for 6:00 in the morning. I hope to hear from you soon._

_With Love ... -X-_

After reading the letter over Hermione stored it with the copy of the other one in her desk drawer and went to sleep, deciding that she would write back tomorrow during her day off ready to send it back to him when she was back in work on Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione's day off passed without anything special happening, she just enjoyed the time she had to relax and with her day she decided to go into diagon alley and pick up some new quills as all hers were beginning to get a bit battered. Once Hermione got back from diagon alley, she went to her room and got the letter out that she had received yesterday and took it to the lounge with her to begin replying to it. Once again she made a copy of it and wiped the original clean assuming that was what she had to do since she still didn't know who was sending her the letters, and began to write her reply. Once she was happy with her reply she folded up the memo and put it in her bag ready for work the next day.

"Gin I forgot to tell you yesterday, my admirer wrote back to me, but with the party and your engagement it got driven clean out of my mind" Hermione mentioned to her friend that night while they were eating their dinner and watching the television

"Really what did he say? Let us have a look" Ginny replied excited once again.

"Hold on a sec then while I go get it from my room" Hermione replied getting up from the couch placing her tray on the seat. Only a couple of minutes later she returned to the lounge with the copy of the letter in her hand and passed it over to Ginny for her to read. Hermione continued eating her tea while Ginny read the letter and patiently waited for Ginny's thoughts on it.

"It still seems legit to me 'Mione, but this person whoever it is seems really worried that you won't like them if they reveal themselves to you now, I'm just wandering who it could be, can you think of anyone that wasn't exactly nice to you at school, apart from Malfoy that is because I doubt very much that he'll have changed his ways." Ginny said passing the letter back to Hermione.

"I know what you mean, but I can't think of anyone who was horrid to us at school, and I agree with you totally that Malfoy won't have changed his ways, especially not with a father like Lucius. But I really can't think who it could be, I can't even narrow it down by seeing who was in my year at school that now works at the Ministry because there are so many of them. I've written back anyway and my letter is in my bag ready to send in the morning." Hermione and Ginny then decided not to worry about the identity of the admirer and began discussing Ginny and Harry's wedding.

The next day Hermione was up as always at 6:00 sharp to get ready for work at 7:00. Once she had dressed and had everything sorted she turned on the spot concentrating on the Atrium and apparrated to work. As always once she arrived in the Atrium she headed to the lift and pushed the call button. While waiting for the lift to arrive a tall and hansom lad with white blond hair came up behind Hermione and also pressed the call button. Feeling slightly patronized that who ever it was must have thought that she hadn't pressed the button, she turned to find out who it was, recognizing the face straight away she said to them.

"Do you really think I haven't already called the lift several times Malfoy?"

"Calm down Granger it's just a habit of mine that when ever I get to the lift I immediately press the call button whether there is someone there already or not!". Draco Malfoy retorted. Feeling in the mood to wind Hermione up he turned to her and said "my my Granger your looking radiant this morning, is that to help you solve all those codes that get sent to you every day, I must say its simply thrilling to receive so many codes off you that you think could hold dark magic, granted some of them do but a lot of them were just written in ancient times, but I wouldn't expect you to know that since you just crack the codes." Malfoy finished with a smirk on his face.

When the lift finally arrived seconds later Hermione stepped into it first and was mildly annoyed that there was no-one else cuing for the lift so she'd have to put up with Malfoy's company a little longer.

"So Granger how's life?, are you still in touch with Potter and the Weasleys'? I hear that the Weaslette is dating Potter at the moment is that true?"

"Not that it's any of your business Malfoy but yes they are dating and in fact they have very recently got engaged, and yes I do still see a lot of Harry, Ron and Ginny considering I live with Ginny now and also considering that Harry and Ginny are an item Harry is around the flat a lot and Ron frequently visits and at least once a week we meet for coffee after work before we all go home!" Hermione replied feeling slightly put out that she had to share a lift with her enemy, and was glad when the lift finally got to her floor. Stepping out she was even more annoyed to see that Malfoy was following her.

"Malfoy not that it's any of my business but don't you work on the fifth floor?" Hermione called behind her.

"That is indeed true Granger but I still have a few questions, why must we act so uncivilized with each other since we now work together in the same Ministry and we have to converse through memos when you crack a code that may hold old magic, that I have to report back to you what I find, can't we at least be civilized?" Draco said catching up with Hermione and walking in front of her backwards so that they were facing each other.

"Malfoy if you don't mind I have a lot of work to be getting on with and a few memos to send, and the reason we act so uncivilized is because I don't like you one bit, and from the way you were for 7 years of my life I'd say the feeling was mutual" Hermione retorted

"Ouch Granger there was no need for that" Draco replied holding his heart in mock heartbreak. "I think you're in denial, I think that you are secretly attracted to me, and at this moment your feeling butterflies in your stomach and your hands are sweating and your heart is racing, am I right?"

"Draco you are way off, my blood is boiling out of annoyance that you are still in my office, I wouldn't be attracted to you if you were the last man on earth, and if I have got butterflies in my stomach it has nothing to do with you it's because I've got a meeting with my boss today to discuss a possible promotion not that it's any of your business, so unless you have something work related to say to do with codes I sent you the other day I'd appreciate it if you'd leave as I have a lot of work to do" Hermione finished not even looking at Draco.

"Fine, here's the reports as to what the codes you sent me meant" Draco said slightly miffed putting them on her desk and sweeping out the room.

"Still as arrogant and full of himself as ever" Hermione thought to herself when he had left the room. Once she was sure he was gone, she pulled the letter out of her bag and sent it to find it's original sender, having no idea that her admirer had been in her office just minutes before.

Up on the fifth floor Draco Malfoy sat at his desk and partially kicked himself and partially smiled to himself about his meeting with Hermione. He kicked himself because he wasn't as nice to her as he could have been to gain her trust, but he smiled to himself because it was also a mildly friendly meeting as neither of them tried to curse the other. As he sat down to begin his work a memo fluttered in through his door and landed on his desk, opening it he saw it was a reply to his letter from Hermione and that was when he really began to giggle because although she had been talking to him just minutes before with partial hatred she had just unknowingly sent a 'love' letter to the very same person. Part of Draco wandered how he could possibly win her over when he finally revealed himself to her if he kept treating her the same as he just did, so storing the letter once again in the inside pocket of his jacket he decided that he would also try to win her over in person by sending her letters that weren't anonymous to try and get her to go on a date with him. Realizing that doing that could give his identity away he decided he would get his house elf to write the letters for him, and write the anonymous ones himself.

Thinking that this plan was almost the perfect way to gain her trust before revealing that he was also the one sending the love letters, he relaxed and began to get on with the pile of work that was slowly getting bigger from pieces he had left unfinished the day before.


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

_Hey thanks for reading my story I hope your enjoying it. Please review as it'd be great to know what you think of it as, up till now I've had hardly any review so I don't know what your making of it so pretty please review...all comments will be useful and may help me to improve it. Thanks xxxmwahxxx_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Draco muttered a summon under his breath, and seconds later his house elf appeared at his side in his office at the Ministry.

"Binky I need you to write me a letter, I'll dictate it but I need you to write what I say OK?" Draco said to his elf. Binky bowed her agreement and for the next few minutes they wrote a letter to a certain miss Granger, and sent it to Hermione's office. Feeling that his plan was genius Draco then sent his elf back to his flat and began the work that he was meant to be doing, instead of writing personal letters.

Down in the department for magic cryptology and symbology, Hermione was quietly getting on with her work when yet another memo fluttered into her office. Wandering what this one could be and feeling slightly exasperated by the thought of yet another code coming to her with the amount of work she already had to do, she opened the memo and read something that she definitely wasn't expecting.

Hermione,

How about dinner tonight just me and you at my place? I'll have my elf prepare us something exquisite, what do you say?

Draco

Hermione almost laughed at this letter and very quickly scribbled down a reply and sent it to Malfoy's office. Thinking that she had just had ten minutes of her time wasted she pulled the code to her that she was working on and carried on with her work.

By the time it was time for Hermione to go home she didn't think it had come quick enough, she had had a hard day and couldn't wait to get home, but unfortunately just as she was about to leave there was a knock on her door and Draco Malfoy walked in.

"Now now Hermione a reply like that was a bit uncalled for, I quote ' Sorry can't tonight I have already got very important dinner plans with a blast ended screwt that I really can't get out of' so harsh! what did I do to deserve that?" Draco spoke first.

"Malfoy I am really not in the mood to talk to you right now, I've have a hard and long day and I just want to go home." Hermione said back out of politeness.

"Is that an invitation for me to join you?" Draco replied cheekily

"It most certainly is not, and if you don't get out of my way I'll jinx you as I really am not in the mood to be harassed by you!" Hermione spat back pointing her wand at him threateningly.

"Fine I'll let you go but I will win you over one day, you just can't resist me." Draco said leaning in to Hermione. Hermione just sighed out of annoyance and pushed passed him, leaving Draco there smirking to himself.

As soon as Hermione got to the Atrium she apparrated home and threw her bag and coat onto one of the chairs in the living room.

"What's wrong with you?" Ginny called from the kitchen.

"Draco Malfoy! Need I say more?" Hermione called.

"What's he done now" Ginny replied calmly

"He's only gone and been more full of himself and more arrogant than ever. He asked me out, but he was so arrogant about it I can't stand him!" Hermione called back helping herself to a glass of wine feeling in need of one.

"He asked you out? Merlin, what in the name of Merlin's pink pantaloons made him think you'd even consider it?" Ginny replied fighting back a laugh

"I have no idea. Lets just forget about it and hope he leaves me alone, the nerve of him argh he makes me so mad." Hermione said throwing herself into the couch.

"I know, he's an idiot, lets just forget about it, do you fancy going to the cinema later?" Ginny said sitting down next to Hermione.

"Yeah I do actually, what's on?" Hermione smiled. For the next few minutes they discussed what film they wanted to see and left the flat half an hour later.

* * *

Back in the Ministry of magic Draco Malfoy was still in his office, but was just packing up all his stuff ready to go home. When his desk was tidy again he made his way to the Atrium to apparrate back to his London flat. Minutes later he was back home and summoning Binky to his side. After telling her that it would be dinner for one, he made his way to his library and began thinking of another way that he could try winning over Hermione. At first he thought of altering his attitude towards her when she's around, but that made him giggle to himself as according to him there was nothing wrong with his attitude. A few minutes later an idea hit him. He would send her flowers from himself and then he would also send her the largest selection box from Honeydukes he could get from him, as the admirer, he would send the chocolates to the office and he would send the flowers to her home. Deciding this was an excellent idea, he went about magically ordering the flowers and the sweets and ordered them to be delivered that night. Once his orders had been placed, Draco pulled out a book from one of the shelves in his library and began to read it.

* * *

After the film Ginny and Hermione decided to make a night of it and went to a pub for a couple of drinks and to socialize. They even called Harry and Ron and asked if they wanted to join them, which, as they always do, they did. Hermione and Ginny had already drank their first drinks by the time they were joined by the lads, so Harry went to the bar and got another round in. Once he had paid and brought the drinks over, he sat himself beside Ginny and kissed her as their usual greeting. For the next couple of hours the group enjoyed each others company talking and chatting about work and their lives outside work, and before they knew it the land lady was calling time at the bar. When they had finished the remains of their drinks, Hermione and Ginny walked round the corner to their house with Ron and Harry following so that they could use the flat to safely apparrate back to their own homes. As they came up the stairs though they weren't expecting what they saw on their door step. A Huge bouquet of flowers, a mix of roses, lilies, carnations, and all the different exotic flowers you could think of were arranged beautifully and left at their door. Wandering who they were for Hermione bent down and picked them up to find the label. Upon reading the label she discovered that this bouquet was for her. Not knowing who would send her such an expensive bouquet she found the card out from the centre of the arrangement.

_Hermione,_

_I may not have taken the proper approach with you earlier, please accept these flowers as an apology. I didn't have a clue what type of flowers you liked so I thought I'd just get at least one of each flower the shop had. Maybe if you accept my apology you could also consider that dinner I offered you._

_Draco -x-_

"Hermione who are they from?" Harry asked shocked by the size of the bouquet and secretly hoping that Ginny didn't expect similar treatment.

"Oh no-one you know just someone I've kind of been seeing in secret." Hermione replied stuffing the card in her pocket and opening the door to let them in avoiding Ginny's eyes. Once they were inside, Harry and Ron said their goodbyes (Harry's slightly longer where Ginny was concerned) and apparrated home.

"Spill 'Mione who are they from?" Ginny asked as soon as Harry and Ron had gone, knowing full well that Hermione hadn't been seeing anyone recently. Feeling too embarrassed to actually say who they were from Hermione pulled they card back out of her pocket and handed it to Ginny.

" Draco Malfoy! Merlin, what the flipping heck does he expect from you? They are gorgeous flowers, but me and Harry are engaged and he's never done anything like that for me, it seems that he actually really likes you" Ginny finished

"No he's just flashing his cash around to show me he's got plenty to try and win me over, I don't know what he wants from me but I still can't believe he's genuine, he must have an alternative motive for even considering asking me out" Hermione retorted back to her friend.

"It's always a possibility babe, write him a note thank him for the flowers but say no again to the dinner, that's what I'd do, as that way it shows you appreciate the thought but you're still not interested." Ginny said in a matter of fact voice.

"You're right Gin, I'll write him a note in the morning and send it with the memos. I'm going to bed, night" Hermione said getting up and hugging her friend and taking the flowers with her to her room.

"Night Hermione see you tomorrow".

Once Hermione was cosy in her bed, she rolled over, and just looked at her flowers, wandering if turning Malfoy down again was what she really wanted to do. Deciding that she'd make her mind up in the morning she rolled over again and fell asleep.

* * *

Draco was in his sitting room with his book still out, wandering what Hermione made of his flowers. He knew that if they didn't work he would really have to try harder at winning her over. Although the flowers were a nice gesture, he knew that not all girls would fall at his feet after receiving a bouquet like the one he sent, and he had a sneaky suspicion that Hermione would be one of the ones that didn't, but he was at least hoping that it would soften her a little bit. Realizing it was late he marked his place in the book and headed to his bedroom. After having a relaxing shower he got into his bed robes and climbed into bed, flicking off his lamp he turned onto his side and fell asleep, looking forward to seeing what Hermione made of his flowers and also looking forward to hopefully receiving a reply off Hermione when she sees the selection box that her 'secret admirer' sent her.

* * *

_Thanks for reading please review xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Heya thanks for reading the story hope you're enjoying it so far, keep reading and please review_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"See you later Gin" Hermione called just as she was about to apparate to work. Hermione had tossed and turned through half the night trying to decide what to do about Malfoy. She knew she should be stronger and not fall for such cheap tricks - well not so cheap in this case - as receiving a nice bouquet of flowers, but she thought it was a really kind and decent thing to do but the note that came with it was still arrogant, she just didn't know what to do. Part of her was thinking 'what could be the harm in going on one date with Malfoy', but the other half was thinking 'it's Malfoy he's bad enough in small doses when there are other people around let alone for hours on a date just the two of us'. Deciding that she would tell him that she would have dinner with him but in a restaurant in a public place because she didn't trust him a hundred percent, and make it clear she was doing it to be polite to thank him for the flowers nothing more, she apparated to work.

Once she was in the ministry she made her was to the lift as usual to take her to her office. When she arrived at her office door she opened it and received yet another surprise. On her desk was the biggest selection box – box being an understatement more like basket – of Honeydukes sweets she had ever seen, she didn't even think she'd seen one this big in the shop or brochure. Realizing she had been stood on the spot for what seemed like ages she made her way to the desk to find a card, note or something that would tell her who these sweets were from. After searching through the basket she found the letter in a hand that she had come to recognize over the last few weeks, they were from her secret admirer. Beginning to feel guilty for thinking of going on a date with Malfoy when her admirer was clearly still very interested she opened the note and smiled to herself as she read it.

_Dear Hermione_

_I didn't know what sweets you liked and I wanted to make a romantic gesture to you to show that I am still very interested in you, so I bought a fair amount of everything from the Honeydukes in Hogsmead and had a few other things magicked in from other Honeydukes stores to get a good variation of everything there was, so you'll hopefully find some things that you like. I am beginning to feel as though you are accepting me but I still don't think it's the right time to reveal myself to you. I spoke to you the other day, but I didn't have the guts to tell you it was me sending you the letters, and I still don't have the guts. It's not that I don't have the guts to tell you who I am, I could easily tell you who I am but the thought of you telling me to get lost is too much to bear, and now I'm rambling so I'll leave you for now. I hope you enjoy the sweets, let me know which are your favourites. As always wipe this letter and send your reply on the same sheet and it'll find me. _

_...? -x—x-_

Now completely confused as to what to do Hermione decided on one thing, she pulled out a clean piece of parchment and wrote to Malfoy, not knowing whether she'd regret doing so or not. Once she had written her note she sent it up to Malfoy's office and helped herself to a chocolate frog and pulled out her first code of the day.

* * *

Malfoy was in his office feeling apprehensive as to how Hermione would react to his flowers and also to his selection box. Hoping that it would have softened her up and hoping she would accept his dinner offer, he settled down and pulled out some work to be getting on with. He had been working on an ancient spell for about half an hour when a memo fluttered into his office. Recognizing the handwriting he opened up the memo and began to read it.

_**Draco,**_

_**The flowers you sent me were lovely, and part of me is thinking of giving you a chance but this morning when I entered my office, something was waiting for me, and that has made me feel unable to have dinner with you because I feel in a way loyal to it and I can't have dinner until I've seen how it turns out. Sorry if this makes you feel second best but this other thing started before you asked me out. Maybe in the future we can have dinner but right now I can't. Sorry again. See you around the ministry.**_

_**Hermione X**_

Feeling that his plan had totally backfired Draco began writing another note to Hermione trying to persuade her but then realized she would recognize his handwriting from the letters off the admirer he quickly summoned his house elf who was with him literally two seconds later and ordered her to write another letter to Hermione for him. Once the letter was written he sent it to Hermione and continued working on the spell he had began earlier. Once he had finished that spell he moved onto the next one, but found himself having difficulty concentrating, because he really wants to go on a date with Hermione to show her that he has changed, but from letting her know that he was interested he couldn't do much more but let her decide what she wanted. Feeling frustrated he decided that since he ran his own office he would take an early and extended lunch to try and clear his mind. So he left the office and went into London and decided to have a wander round Diagon Alley.

* * *

Hermione was working on some of her codes as usual, when a memo flew in through her door and landed in her in-tray. Seeing the writing of Draco she opened the letter – partially dreading his reaction to her turning him down once again – and began to read what he had said.

**Hermione**

**I know what was waiting for you in your office this morning, because I spoke to the person who was sending them to you yesterday, but he has begged me not to tell you who he is. Please reconsider going to dinner with me, this other person hasn't made a big enough effort to meet you yet, I know he doesn't want you to reject him he told me this, but what is stopping you? I'm here asking you out, almost begging you, that must mean something, I'm Draco Malfoy, I never beg. It's up to you but like I've said I'm here waiting for you to accept my invite.**

**Draco -x-**

Feeling once again guilty for rejecting him when he is clearly genuine, Hermione put the letter in her bag, and all thoughts of it to the back of her mind. She attempted to continue with the code she was working on. But was now feeling even more confused about what to do about Malfoy.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully and was soon time for Hermione to go home. Once she had tidied up her desk, she gathered all her belongings including the selection box she received that morning and made her way once again down to the Atrium. Once she was in the lift she hadn't been in it long when it suddenly stopped at the fifth floor and Draco Malfoy walked in.

"Hi" Hermione started suddenly feeling extremely nervous to be so close to Malfoy "Look I got your note."

"It's fine" Draco cut in "If you don't want to have dinner with me because of some possibility that your 'admirer' may reveal himself to you soon that's fine" Draco finished abruptly

"Draco it's not like that, how can I trust you, you were horrible to me at school, and this admirer seems to really like me and he seems really sweet and granted it could be someone I hate but I'm getting drawn in by him, and I don't want to start something with someone else in case when he finally tells me who he is, he's my perfect guy and I either can't date him because of you, or you end up getting really hurt if I leave you for him". Hermione finished slightly flustered.

"Hermione it's one dinner date! Who said anything would come from it. It's one date to see how we get on." He replied finding himself slightly shocked that he has caused Hermione to think about all this after one bouquet of flowers and a selection box.

"Draco, I don't know what to do, again your Draco Malfoy it doesn't seem normal!" Hermione retorted turning away from him.

"Hermione" Draco said "Hermione turn round and look at me" once she had turned he continued "Come out to dinner with me now we can talk and see how it goes and then tomorrow you can decide what you want, one dinner that's all I'm asking"

Hermione considered this for a moment, a moment almost too long. The lift had arrived at the Atrium and Draco was making his way down the hall to the safe apparating spot looking slightly hurt and beaten when Hermione came to her senses and called after him.

"OK"

"What?" Draco said slightly shocked while turning.

"OK I'll go for one dinner date with you, but it has to be in a public restaurant, I don't trust you enough to be completely alone with you" Hermione said having caught up with him.

"Great, lets go" Draco said taking her hand and apparated the pair of them to his favourite restaurant in Diagon Alley. Once they had safely arrived outside the restaurant Draco let go of Hermione's hand and led her into the restaurant. Hermione found herself feeling slightly disappointed that he had let her hand go but followed him into the restaurant willingly all the same.

* * *

Once they were in the restaurant Draco went up to the waiter and asked for a table for two, obligingly the waiter led them to a table boothe in a corner of the restaurant that was private but not too secluded so as to not make Hermione feel uncomfortable. Once they were seated the waiter handed them a menu each and left them to make their choices. They sat in silence for a while but were suddenly broken out of their uncomfortable silence by the waiter coming back to them.

"Would you like to order something to drink?" The waiter asked

"Yes could you bring us two large glasses of your finest fire whisky and also a bottle of your finest wine" Draco asked ordering for the both of them

"Of course, would you like the wine Red or white?" the waiter asked

"I'm not sure, Hermione, what wine would you prefer?" Draco said turning to Hermione

"White please if that's OK" Hermione requested

"Certainly ma'am" The waiter replied bowing his head towards them as he went off to get their drinks.

"This is a lovely restaurant Draco, but the prices are so dear" Hermione said feeling slightly uncomfortable as she didn't really have that type of money to pay for the meal.

"It's not a problem, this meal is on me!" Draco replied giving Hermione one of his charming smiles.

"Are you sure? It's really expensive" Hermione inquired blushing slightly at Draco's smile.

"Yes I'm sure, if I wasn't willing to pay these prices I wouldn't have brought you here" Draco said noticing the blush and giving Hermione his charming smile once again.

Hermione blushed once more and thanked Draco. Once the waiter had brought them their drinks the conversation started flowing more easily with a bit of alcohol in them as they – being Hermione mainly – started to relax. As the evening went on and the food courses came, Hermione found herself having a really good time, and finding herself pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to spend time with Malfoy on their own, and actually admitted to herself that Malfoy had changed a lot since school. By the time the deserts had arrived they had nearly finished off their bottle of wine and were having a laugh with each other. When they had finished their deserts they drank their last bits of wine and Draco went to pay the bill while Hermione went to the bathroom to wash her hands. When they had met again at the table they realized how late it was and decided to leave. Once they were outside they both prepared to apparate.

"Thanks for the meal Draco I had a really good time" Hermione said smiling at him.

"It's not a problem, my pleasure, thank you for giving me the chance." Draco replied. There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a moment, but Draco decided to break it by moving in and giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek. Feeling herself blush for the goodness know what time that night, Hermione turned again to Malfoy and smiled.

" Thanks again, see you tomorrow probably" Hermione commented.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, night!" Draco said, deciding to have one more go at making her blush as he liked the way it made her look so innocent, he gave her the charming smile that earned her blush countless times that night.

"Night" Hermione said, Draco was pleased to see that his charming smile had once again not failed him. After another brief look at each other and a share of a smile they both turned on the spot and apparated to their homes.

* * *

Once Hermione was home she sat in her living room and smiled to herself thinking about the evening she had spent with Malfoy. Not expecting Ginny to be up, she was shocked to hear a voice coming from the kitchen.

"You're back extremely late, where have you been?" Ginny called.

Feeling as though she wasn't ready to tell Ginny the truth, that she had just been on a date with Draco Malfoy she quickly thought up another excuse.

"I was working late, had loads to do, and if I didn't stay late tonight I would have had to have either gone in extremely early in the morning or stayed late tomorrow night, or both, so I thought I'd get some of it out of the way tonight." Hermione finished hoping her best friend will have bought her lie.

"Oh right fair enough, anyway I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow" Ginny said to her friend in what Hermione thought was a convinced tone, and left the room.

Feeling bad that she had blatantly just lied to her best friend even though she didn't feel up to telling her the truth just yet, Hermione got up and made herself a warm milk and went to bed. Now with more confusion in her mind than before. Could she possibly be falling for Malfoy after just one date? Pondering things over in her mind Hermione finished her milk and went to sleep, her admirer driven clean out of her mind.

* * *

Draco was back in his flat feeling particularly elated about how well his dinner date with Hermione went. Deciding this was something he'd like to remember he went to his library and pulled out his journal from his desk drawer and began writing about it. Knowing that from the way she acted on their date she couldn't hate him now, the thought that he could ask her out again successfully, drove him to decide not pester her too much straight away, and that he would leave her be for a couple of days and concentrate on being the secret admirer, providing she wrote back to the note he left in the gift box. As it was getting late and he had to be up early in the morning to get to work and catch up on all the work he missed out on by taking his long lunch today, Draco decided to go to bed. Putting his journal back in his desk drawer, he made his way to his bedroom and settled down into a relaxing slumber.

* * *

_Heya thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, (if you already read it when I first updated it, sorry for misleading you but I realized something wasn't right so I deleted it and re-uploaded it to check that everything was how I wanted it!) Please review and tell me what you thought as all comments go towards helping to improve future chapters xxx

* * *

_


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

_hey here's chapter six for you, sorry it took me longer than usual for me to update. pretty pretty please review even if its a bad comment... please... hope you enjoy it xx_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Hermione woke early the next morning suddenly feeling guilty that she went on a date with Malfoy and lied about it to her best friend. This wasn't the only reason she felt guilty though, she suddenly remembered the generous selection box that was on her desk the previous morning, and once again felt that slight loyalty towards her admirer. Deciding that she was going to write back to her admirer as soon as she got to work, she got out of bed and began her morning routine of getting ready for work. Hermione also decided that she would write to Malfoy, telling him she had a really good time last night but also tell him that she couldn't go out with him again, because of her admirer hoping that he wouldn't get too offended.

Once she was ready for work, Hermione made her way into the kitchen and zapped herself a nutritious breakfast before apparating to work.

When she was in the atrium Hermione made her way to her office hoping that she wouldn't run into Malfoy on the way as she didn't think she could face him before she sent him her letter. She didn't think she would be able to see him without changing her mind, because knowing Malfoy he would turn on his charm and convince her to go out with him again.

Unfortunately her hope that she wouldn't run into him was faltered when just as the lift doors were closing a pale hand slipped through the gap and pushed the doors open again and Draco Malfoy walked in.

"Morning Granger, sleep well?" Draco spoke first

"Morning, yeah I slept OK, how about you?" she replied

"Not too bad thank you, of course my mind was a lot more relaxed after this nice dinner date I had last night" he said in one of his most charming voices, while at the same time giving Hermione the charming smile that made her blush so many times the previous night.

Against her will Hermione blushed once again, she knew he'd do this, be all charming and change her mind about him again without even knowing he was doing so himself. Thinking that she would play along for the time being subconsciously knowing that it was a bad idea because he was likely to win her over again, heck he had already begun doing that. Hermione replied to his comment.

"Oh really? What was she like?" Once she had said this she found herself subconsciously thinking that maybe she wanted him to win her over again.

"She was all right, kept blushing at my dazzling smile though." Draco replied with a hint of a smirk in his voice, but a friendly one. At this Hermione blushed harder than before, 'so he had noticed me blushing, damn that's so embarrassing' she thought.

"I, I wasn't blushing" she stumbled trying to think of an excuse "The wine just made me flushed every now and then" she finished knowing her excuse was no where near believable for Draco Malfoy.

"Oh OK, so it had nothing to do with this - " he gave her his charming smile once more "- dazzling smile of mine then." he finished watching Hermione's face, of course she blushed once again against her will "had wine this early in the day have you Granger, that's a sign of alcoholism you know" with that as if he had planned it that way, the lift stopped at his floor and he left smiling back one last time at Hermione.

Once Draco had left the lift, Hermione found herself smiling, and once again feeling even more confused. She still had to write back to her admirer, she couldn't not write back to him after the selection box he sent her, but part of her also didn't want to stop seeing Draco. Coming to the descion that she would continue writing to her admirer and also continue seeing Draco, if he asked her that is, she walked out of the lift at her floor and made her way to her office. Once in her office she pulled out the letter her admirer had sent her, wiped it clean and began writing back to him.

* * *

Draco was sat in his office, feeling pleased that he could still make Hermione blush even when she was stone cold sober. He was quietly getting on with his work, when a memo fluttered in though his door and landed on his desk. Opening it, he saw that it was missing an address. Realising it was Hermione's reply to her admirer, he opened it up and began to read its content.

_Dear..._

_That selection box was lovely, It'll take me ages to get through it all, luckily I have a flat mate that will gladly help me get through it lol, (sorry that's muggle slang for laugh out loud, just in case you didn't recognize it) you asked what my favourite was and I have to say I have tried at least one of most things, and I can't say what my favourite it as I like so many of them. I love the chocolate frogs, the sugar mice, the sugar quills, and one that I hadn't had before, I think it was the dragons egg. I have to say those dragons eggs should have a label on them saying may not be suitable for small children, one of them nearly singed my eye brows! But they were still very nice. It was a very romantic gesture and you obviously know the way to a girls heart is with chocolates. Another way is with flowers, I'm not hinting there or anything I was just commenting, oh dear now I'm rambling. Anyway, I have lots of work to do so I'll leave you there._

_Hermione -x-_

When Draco finished reading the letter, he smirked to himself, suddenly thinking that Hermione could be a bit of a player, going on a date with him and then writing to her admirer as if she hasn't been on a date. Draco liked it, goody too-shoes are in his opinion no fun, a bad girl is always much better. Of course it didn't occur to him that if she is technically seeing two people without caring, that she could also be seeing others as well. Folding the letter and putting it in his pocket he went back to doing his work.

* * *

When the end of the day came, Hermione quickly made her way down to the Atrium to apparate home. She had had a busy day and just wanted to get back and relax possibly with a glass of wine and some more of the sweets from her selection box. 

When she was home Ginny was waiting in the living room for her, looking perfectly happy, but also in a way troubled. Not liking seeing her friend like this Hermione went over to her and took the seat next to her.

"What's up 'Gin?"

"Nothing, why?" Ginny replied looking up from her magazine and beaming at Hermione.

"You seem troubled?"

"Oh I am -" Ginny said turning her head back to her magazine "- I really cannot decide which wedding dress to have, I really like these three-" she said showing Hermione the three she had narrowed it down to "- but they are all so different and I have no idea which one to choose, then there's also your bridesmades, sorry maid of honour dress to choose and that'll all depend on what I wear, It's so difficult planning a wedding, and I'm only on the dresses!" Ginny finished looking slightly flustered.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle a little bit at this, " 'Gin you haven't even set a date yet, calm down, from the way you looked I thought it would be something awful. Glass of wine?"

"Yeah sure, so, why were you late back last night, really?" Ginny asked.

"What I told you, I had loads of work to do so I stayed late to get on top of it." Hermione responded.

"No you didn't." Ginny said knowingly

"What makes you say that?" Hermione challenged.

"Well, for one, you finished early today, so you can't have had that much extra work to do or you would have still been there until normal time today." Ginny finished

"No, I just got more done that I thought last night." Hermione replied.

"Fine keep your secrets, you do know I am very good at potions now and I could easily whip up some veritaserum, now I wouldn't want to do that now would I?" Ginny joked.

"Ok, but you have to promise not to laugh at me, judge me or tell Harry for that matter" Hermione said.

"Fine I promise" Ginny said mockingly crossing her heart with her fiingers.

Hermione took a deep breath and just plain and clearly said " I went on a date with Malfoy." she looked at her friend who, as she had expected was staring at her open mouthed. After watching her friends puzzled expression for longer than she wanted and then spoke again, "how about that glass of wine then?" and with that she got up and headed to the kitchen.

"You went on a date with Malfoy! Are you insane? Are you sure he didn't put a spell on you to make you go out with him?" Ginny quickly blurted out as if she had suddenly found herself able to speak again.

"No I am not mad, and no he didn't put a spell on me, I went willingly, by my own choice. It was actually a really pleasant evening, and I saw him in the lift this morning and now I don't know what to do, last night when I got back I was thinking that it was a good evening but I wouldn't go out again with him, but then after I saw him this morning, something told me that maybe I do want to keep dating him, I don't know what to do." Hermione finished handing Ginny a glass of wine.

"'Mione, it's Draco Malfoy, don't you remember how horrible he was to us at school? How do you know he hasn't got alterior motives, a leopard never changes its spots." Ginny finished.

"I know but, in this case, he really has grown up, it was fun, I think he has changed since school, he certainly appears to have changed." Hermione replied

"He may have changed but can you trust him? I just don't want you to get hurt."Ginny said sympathetically.

"Thanks, and you're right, I don't trust him completely" Hermione said "yet" she added

"Yet? Are you thinking of going out with him again?" Ginny questioned

"Maybe I don't know. I'm so confused" Hermione exclaimed taking a large sip of her wine and helping herself to a chocolate frog from her selection box.

"What about your admirer, I'm guessing these are off him?" Ginny replied helping herself to a sugar quill.

"Yeah they're off him, and I'm still writing to him, but for all I know he may never have the guts to tell me who he is, and you never know Draco could turn out to be something special, and if I blow him off and wait on my admirer, and then he turns out to be someone I really can't get on with I could have ruined my chances with anyone completely!" Hermione stated.

"I suppose you're right, if you think Draco could be something special go for it, I won't tell Harry or Ron until you're ready to tell them yourself." Ginny finished putting an arm round Hermione's shoulder supportively.

"Thanks Gin, lets have another look at those dresses then, see if I can help you make up your mind" Hermione said brightly.

For the next few hours the two of them looked at dresses and began planning Ginny's wedding. Without realizing it, it was nearly midnight, and they had managed to get through a large amount of the selection box and two bottles of wine, and they were both feeling rather giggly and decided to call it a night. Hermione was glad she had the day off tomorrow as she knew she would have a bad head in the morning, she never could handle her wine that well.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sat in his library with his feet up on his overly large desk, wandering what to write in his letter to Hermione as the secret admirer. He didn't want to make a comment on his date with her making out that the admirer knew about it in case that put Hermione off going out with him again. But he didn't want to be too nice in the letter in case that made Hermione decide not to go out with him again. He thought his plan couldn't fail but he was beginning to think maybe this was going to be more difficult than he thought. Deciding that he would just keep it perfectly friendly he pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and began to write. Once he had finished his first letter he summoned Binky his house elf and had her write him another letter to Hermione asking her out for a day date this time to Diagon Alley. When his second letter was written he sent that one straight away with his owl so that Hermione would hopefully get it that night so he could have a reply the following morning, as he knew she had the day off, it would be the perfect time to have a day date with him. That was if she didn't already have plans.

* * *

Hermione was just climbing into bed when an owl that she didn't recognise flew in through her open window. Wandering who was writing to her at this time of night, she stumbled over to her bedside table in her slightly drunken state and pulled the letter from the owls beak. Once she was changed she climbed into bed and began reading the letter. 

**Hermione,**

**I hope my owl didn't wake you, I just thought I'd ask you on a long shot if you were free tomorrow, for a day date maybe. I thought we could go into Diagon Alley grab a bite to eat, and just hang out make a day of it. If your busy though I understand and i'll see you at work in a couple of days. Write back and let me know. I'll be in Diagon Alley outside flourish and Blotts from 11am just let me know if you'll be there and I'll hopefully see you tomorrow. Sleep well. **

**Draco xx**

Thinking that her head was too far gone to make a sensible decision that night, she rolled over and fell asleep. She would be up early enough in the morning to write back after making up her mind and get ready before meeting him, if she decided to go that is.

It was 9:00 when Hermione woke up, she couldn't remember much from the night before, but she had a faint memory of an owl bringing her a letter late last night. Wandering if that was real or if it was a dream, she rolled over to try and find this letter, and there it was. After reading it once again, she made her way to the kitchen poured herself a cup of coffee and began trying to make up her mind. By the end of her cup of coffee she had made up her mind. She went to her bedroom to find a spare piece of parchment, and when she had found one she began writing out her reply. Once it was written she borrowed Ginny's owl and sent the letter back to Draco. She then got dressed and made herself some breakfast.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter pretty please review xx_


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

_**A/N Heya sorry it took so long for me to update, ive just been really busy with uni work. Here's the long awaited chapter 7. I really liked writing this chapter and so far I think it's my favourite. Hope you guys think so too... Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter please give me as many if not more for this one, its great reading what you guys think... enjoy xxxrugby101xxx**_

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

Draco was nervously pacing his office, waiting for a reply off Hermione. He had been up since the crack of dawn, after having an unsettled anxious sleep. He didn't know how Hermione would react to a day date, or if she thought it was too soon after their last date, but he wanted to spend more time with her. Granted it had only been a couple of days since their last date, and he had seen her yesterday morning, but that wasn't enough. Draco Malfoy was infatuated. He really loved Hermione, and just wanted to be with her. He hated himself for the fact that it was his fault that it was so difficult for her to accept his dates. At school he had been the nastiest piece of work in the school, apart from possibly Snape, but that was because he had been brought up by his father and his muggleborn hating ways. When you're born into that kind of family you're bound to grow up with the same feelings and way of thinking. But since he had left school and his dad was locked up in Azkaban he'd realized that his father was wrong. Hermione had always been the smartest witch in their year if not the whole school, so how could he, a pureblood, be better than her?

As he continued pacing his office, his heart skipped a beat when an unfamiliar owl flew through his window. Grabbing the letter as soon as the owl had landed, he hastily opened it up and read its content.

_**Draco,**_

_**A day date sounds like a nice idea, but how about instead of spending the day in Diagon alley, why don't you call round to mine, and I'll show you a new type of day date that you more than likely haven't had before. Ginny's owl will bring your reply back to me. It'll be a day to remember I promise. Let me know anyway. **_

_**Hermione x x**_

Once Draco had read the letter, he once again had that anxious feeling. This time not because he was wandering what Hermione would say but he had no idea what she had in store for him. Quickly summoning Binky he told her to write down his reply and gave it to the owl to take back with her.

* * *

Hermione was just finishing getting ready, when Ginny's owl flew back into the flat. Opening the letter he smiled as she read the reply and went back to neatening her hair. Thinking that there would be no point in doing anything specific to it, as it would probably get messed up where they were going, she straightened it and tied it into a high pony tail. As 11:00 drew nearer she suddenly remembered that she hadn't warned Draco to wear muggle clothes. Hoping he'd dress down at least, even if he was wearing wizard robes, she went into her lounge and switched on the Television, and watched one of the morning programmes until Draco arrived. A few minutes passed and just as the clock in their lounged chimed 11 there was a knock on the door. "Right on time" Hermione thought.

She got up off the couch and answered the door. Hermione was relieved to see that Draco had taken his initiative and worn muggle clothing. He was wearing faded jeans, a sports type t-shirt, (that was tight, but not too tight, in all the right places and complimented his, what seemed to be a muscular chest) trainers and a denim jacket. Hermione did a double take and looked him up and down, he actually looked decent in muggle clothes. Except not just decent, he looked, well, fit.

Draco smiled to himself, seeing Hermione's reaction to how he was dressed. Draco was the first to speak.

"Morning, Gra..I mean Hermione"

"Morning" Hermione managed to reply.

"So where are you taking me then?" Draco asked, stepping into her living room, as she pulled the door wider and moved out of the way.

"That's a surprise, do you want a drink or anything before we go? Oh and can I just say I'm glad you dressed like that as you may have stood out in wizards robes where we're going." Hermione replied after shutting the door.

"Well, I kinda figured that we'd be going somewhere muggle, when you said it'd be something different. So I got changed. And no, thank you, I'm fine on the drink front. If you want one though don't feel like you shouldn't just because I don't want one." Draco replied seeing Hermione heading towards the fridge.

"Oh no that's OK, I'm not really in need of a drink, I was just offering. Ready to go then?" Hermione asked grabbing her jacket.

"Yep, ready when you are" Draco stated.

"OK, take my hand, I'll apparate us both there" Hermione said holding out her hand.

"OK no problem." Draco gladly took Hermione's hand. When their hands touched, Hermione tried to ignore the tingling she felt inside as she concentrated on their destination. With a quiet pop they were both gone, and they reappeared moments later outside a place that Draco had never heard of let alone seen before.

"Where are we?" He asked

"This Draco, is Alton Towers! It's a theme park, great fun, come on" She replied dragging him towards the ticket kiosk, by the hand that neither of them had let go of.

"Two please" Hermione said cheerfully to the man behind the desk.

"That'll be £36 please." The man replied. This was when Hermione had to let go of Draco's hand to be able to pay. She tried not to notice the disappointed feeling she had in the pit of her stomach, when she let go. Once they had paid, Hermione walked forward into the park.

"Come on!" she called noticing that Draco was stood still looking up at something. Looking up she noticed that he was looking at the top of some of the larger rides that the park held.

"Come on." She repeated.

"What? yeah ok." He said coming out of his daze, feeling slightly sick inside at the size of some of the rides.

"What shall we go on first?" She asked. "Draco?" she turned once again and saw the slight sick look on his face and realized what was wrong. "Come on it's perfectly safe, and perfectly fine. It's fun, look I promise that once you have been on a couple of rides the adrenaline will kick in and you'll be fine."

"Have you seen how high they go and how big some of the loops and drops are though? They don't look overly safe to me, all you have to hold you in is a bar to put your arms through!" He exclaimed not caring if he sounded like a wimp, being more worried about plunging to his death.

"Draco, you're forgetting one key thing-" She took a step closer to him and said quietly, so they weren't over heard "-you're a wizard, if you want to feel safer, put some safety spells on yourself, silently though mind, but I assure you, you won't need them, I've been on these rides several times, but if it'll make you feel better do it." Hermione finished.

"You're right, I am a wizard, I can do this lets go, lead the way." He replied suddenly finding his courage. As Hermione began to walk slightly in front of him, he realized he missed the way her hand felt in his. Little did he know that Hermione was having the same thoughts.

As they made their way into the first section of the park, Hermione stopped, turned round and saw the ride she wanted to go on first.

"The black hole, excellent, come on Draco" She said taking his hand and pulling him along, to join the cue, which was luckily not too bad, in fact looking around, Hermione thought they'd be lucky and not have to cue for long on any of the rides.

Once they were in the inside cuing part, Hermione looked around, there was a group of teenage girls, about 18 cuing near by them, and Hermione noticed that they were all looking at Draco and then whispering and giggling. When she looked at Draco, he hadn't appeared to have noticed. But she couldn't help having a feeling of, she didn't quite know what inside, just looking at those girls eyeing up Draco, she was either feeling jealous, or proud that he was with her, not officially, but for today at least. While these thoughts were going though her head, she hadn't noticed that they had moved up to the front of the cue and they were next to climb into the little cars.

Hermione climbed in first and Draco almost reluctantly climbed in behind her. Just as they began moving forward Hermione could have sworn she heard Draco muttering spells under his breath, at this she smiled and though "bless". As they picked up speed, she felt Draco tense up so she grabbed his arms and wrapped them round her, when she did this she felt him suddenly ease up again, and throughout the ride she found herself gently stroking his hand with her finger, and she realized he was doing the same. As they suddenly went down a big slope in the dark, Hermione heard Draco scream and tighten his grip around her waist. Although she was slightly winded she smiled to herself, liking the feeling of Draco's arms around her.

Once they were off the ride, she was slightly worried that he had hated it and wanted to go home, so the reaction she got surprised her nicely.

"Wow, that was so much fun Hermione, what's next, come on, I wanna go on that one" he said pointing at Oblivion.

Hermione just smiled and led him toward the cue. "Come on then."

Over the next couple of hours they went on as many rides as they could, sometimes going back for second turns on it as they had enjoyed it so much. But by half 1 they both were beginning to feel hungry.

"Hermione, do you fancy going somewhere to get some food? I'm kind of hungry" Draco asked

"Yea that sound good, kind of hungry myself, there's a food kiosk just down here" Hermione led the way with Draco following closely at her side.

Once they had got the food they wanted, (Draco paid since Hermione had paid to get in "it's only fair" he had stated) they went to a nearby bench and sat down and enjoyed their burgers.

"You having a good day Draco?" Hermione asked

"Yeah I'm having a great time, thank you for bringing me." He replied

"That's quite alright, my pleasure, I just thought, if we were going to have a day date why not do something different that I was sure you hadn't done before, and I was right, instead of wandering around Diagon alley, seeing where they day takes us." She replied.

"Very true, I meant it when I said I was having a great time, just can't believe I was so scared before, I haven't used any safety spells since that first ride, just haven't felt the need to. You were right when the adrenaline kicked in, It was just like wow, I'm having so much fun. Thank you Hermione." Draco finished

Hermione was slightly taken aback by the sincere tone he used to thank her, she just smiled and carried on eating her burger. When they had finished, they just sat in silence for a couple of minutes, until Hermione suddenly jumped up and said,

"I fancy some candy floss! Come on." Once again Hermione offered Draco her hand to help him up.

"Erm... Hermione what's candy floss?" He asked puzzled.

"You'll see come on!" She replied pulling him along.

Once they got to the sweets stall, Hermione ordered 2 bags of candy floss and handed one to Draco while opening hers up and digging in. Looking at Draco's face she had an idea what he was thinking.

"It's basically all sugar than has been fluffed. How can you be concerned by something that looks like cotton wool when you eat chocolate frogs, sugar mice and sugar quills? Try it it's lovely." She said. With that, Draco made a hole in his bag and pulled out a little bit and put it in his mouth. When he felt it melt onto his tongue once again he exclaimed the same thing that he had exclaimed so many times that day already.

"Wow, this is delicious! How could I ever have thought that purebloods were better than muggles" he stated, but seeing the look on Hermione's face he guess what she must be thinking.

"Hermione I am truly sorry for how I treated you at school, I didn't mean to. I know that sounds stupid and you're probably thinking if I didn't mean to treat you how I did then I wouldn't have treated you like that. You've met my dad, he brainwashed me, he brought me up to hate muggle borns, and when you've been brought up like that, it's difficult to believe anything different. It wasn't until when Voldemort was in his prime and doing all those horrific things to muggle borns, that I realized I didn't want to continue being brought up like that. So I fled England and went away from my family before they could brand me with the dark mark and went into hiding. I didn't want to be like them, and it was while I was away from them that I realized that you were just as good as no scratch that, better than me at everything, and I realized my parents had been brainwashing me, and when Potter defeated Voldemort and my parents were locked up behind bars, I came back. I got a job in the ministry, it took a while as I was and still am a Malfoy. But it was at the ministry that I saw you again, and realized that I had liked you for ages even though I'd been away, and treated you like the dirt my father made me believe you were. That's why I sen... ahem, I mean, so when I said I didn't mean it, it's true. Sorry Hermione." Draco said. He hadn't meant to say so much, but when he started he just couldn't stop. He was also extremely close to revealing that it was he who had been sending the letters but managed to stop himself just in time, after the revelation he had just given her, he didn't know how she'd react to a second one in the space of a few minutes.

Hermione just looked at him through out his speech, and after it. She had never expected him to open up so much to her. True she had wandered where he was during the war but she just assumed that he had been on a mission for Voldemort. All day even though he had been in a short sleeved T-shirt she hadn't noticed the dark mark missing, but after his outburst she looked down at his arm and there was no mark there. It never occurred to her that he hadn't joined the death eaters, he was a Malfoy she just assumed he would.

After realizing that he had never joined the death eaters, and seeing how sincerely sorry and upset he looked, she just took a step forward towards him and kissed him. It was just a light kiss on the lips, but a kiss non the less. Hermione didn't know what made her kiss him she just realized that she really wanted to. After this little kiss, they looked at each other and Draco bent his head and kissed her again. This time it was a proper kiss, a kiss that he had been longing to give her for ages. As they embraced each other, Hermione couldn't ignore how right it felt, and she couldn't ignore the tingles going up and down her spine. When they had broken the kiss apart, Draco was the first to speak.

"Shall we go on some more rides then?" he said this to try and save some of the awkwardness that could follow. Hermione just nodded, and they looked at each other and he took her hand and they walked hand in hand, occasionally looking at each other and smiling. After a while Draco realized that Hermione had barely said a word since their kiss.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothings wrong" she said "honest" she added after seeing the look that said 'yeah right' on Draco's face. "It's just that, I never realized that you fled, I just assumed that you joined ranks with the death eaters and were on a secret mission for them. I also never thought I'd have any feelings for Draco Malfoy, but here I am, having one of the best days and best dates of my life." when she had finished she looked up at Draco and he just bent his head and kissed her lightly on one of her temples.

They were still hand in hand when they got to the front of the cue for Nemesis, they let their hands part when they climbed into the ride and as they ascended up the ride, they both had their hands in the air, and once again Draco just took Hermione's hand and prepared for the first loop, both screaming happily as they went round it.

After Nemesis they made their way around the park and went on a few more rides, not mentioning the kiss they shared, just enjoying each others company, and talking about anything and everything.

By the time 5:00 came they decided to head home. Once they were far enough away from the park they turned to each other.

"I've had a great day Hermione, Thank you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the ministry" He said almost awkwardly not really wanting to leave Hermione already.

"Yeah, unless you wanted to come back to mine for a bit? Oh no wait, Ginny'll be there and Harry may be with her, I don't think that'll be a good idea." She replied looking disappointed.

"Hermione it's fine, don't worry, I would invite you back to mine but, it's too short notice for Binky to get enough food in for the two of us" he said

"Binky?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah my house elf, I'll see you tomorrow at the ministry" He replied.

"Yeah that's probably best, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" she said turning to get ready to apparate.

"Hermione wait" Draco called.

"Yeah?" Draco went over to her and just kissed her. It was a passionate kiss and Hermione melted into him. This kiss seemed to last for hours when it was only a couple of minutes. When Draco eventually broke it, he smiled and said just three words;

"see you tomorrow" before apparating home. Hermione just smiled turned on the spot and went home herself.

* * *

When she was in her lounge she was still smiling and fell onto the couch, and sighed happily.

"What are you looking so happy about?" Hermione started as she thought the flat was empty, she was quite surprised to hear Ginny calling from the kitchen.

"I've just had the most amazing day" Hermione said getting up and going into the kitchen.

"It looks like it, what have you been up to" Ginny asked.

"I took Draco to Alton Towers. Don't say anything yet, he really has changed. If you were there and heard what he told me you'd think so too. Ginny I just can't believe how wrong we had him." Hermione finished sighing once again.

"Hermione are you sure he hasn't put a spell on you?" Ginny asked worriedly

"Yes I'm sure. Ginny if you had been there, he's totally different." Hermione replied.

"Why don't you fill me in then, see if you can convince me as well as he appears to convinced you!" Ginny said still not wanting to believe that he had changed.

Ginny and Hermione went into the living room and Hermione recounted her day and the large speech Draco had made.

"...you should have seen his face, he looked so sincerely sorry, and hurt, if you saw how he looked you couldn't not believe him" Hermione finished while Ginny listened intently.

"So you're saying he never got the dark mark? He never became a death eater? I dunno 'Mione, it's still Malfoy." Ginny stated

"I know he's still Malfoy,but he was brought up by Lucius who brainwashed him. Ginny he had no dark mark, and no signs of ever having one, and I believe him, and I'm definitely going to keep seeing him. It just seems right." Hermione replied.

With that Ginny gave up and accepted that Hermione liked Malfoy and that she seemed to trust him now. For the rest of the evening the friends just sat chatting and watching TV, but since Hermione had had a busy day she called it a night at 10:00 and went to bed, feeling slightly anxious about seeing Malfoy tomorrow. Thinking of the day date and the kisses they shared, Hermione smiled and easily fell asleep.

* * *

_**A/N There you go chapter 7!!! finally got it done lol... hope you enjoyed it as much as i liked writing it... let me know what you think with some lovely reviews pretty pretty please... hopefully chapter 8 won't take as long for me to update... but I have got another busy couple of weeks ahead of me... exams, portfolios, editing (for my tv module) essays... have a fair amount to do so if my update does take a while please forgive me... anyhoo hope you liked it, review and let me know what u think xxxrubgy101xxx**_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

_Ok so here is the long awaited chapter 8, sorry it took so long... had exams and coursework to do and it just got away from me... Hope you enjoy the chapter...

* * *

_**

**Chapter 8**

Over the next few months Hermione and Draco became closer. They went on a date at least twice a week, whether it be for a meal, a day out, to the cinema (this took a while for Draco to get used to as he had never been to one before) or just hanging out at one of their homes. After the first couple of months they became an official couple, to each other. They hadn't made it obvious that they were a couple because of their own personal backgrounds, they didn't think they would easily be accepted, so they decided to leave it until they knew where their relationship was going. Of course Ginny knew about it, as Hermione and Draco spent a fair amount of time at the flat they shared. To begin with, Ginny was very wary of Draco because although Hermione was insistant that he had changed, to her he was still the nasty piece of work she knew and hated at school. It took a while for Draco to prove to Ginny that he was serious about Hermione and that he had in fact changed.

Ginny and Harry's wedding plans were going well, they had set a date and the day was drawing closer. A problem that was arising for Ginny and Hermione now, was that Draco couldn't be invited to the wedding because Harry and Ron didn't know about Hermione's relationship, to which Hermione agreed that it was hardly the best time to announce to her other two best friends that she is now dating their worst enemy, on the day of the wedding. But she was still disappointed that she wouldn't have Draco on her arm for the big day.

Although Hermione was happy with Draco, she was still in contact with her secret admirer. Each time she wrote back she felt a pang of guilt course through her, but she also felt bad towards the admirer for not writing back. Over the weeks the letters became more friendly, first Hermione's side but later from the admirer's side as well. The admirer still didn't feel as though he could tell her who he is, so Hermione was still curious to know who it was, writing back being non the wiser that she was writing to someone closer than she would ever have realized.

* * *

"I know that you can't invite Draco, Ginny but it's just hard to get used to the fact that my boyfriend won't be at my best friends wedding" Hermione stated one evening when she was sitting on the couch with Ginny talking over some final wedding plans. 

"'Mione, I know it's hard for you, I'd love to invite Draco but for me to do that then you'll have to tell Harry and Ron soon."

" Maybe I will, It's just so hard, how do I even go about it?" Hermione asked

" I have no idea, we could just put him on the guest list and wait till Harry notices and then tackle it when he asks and kicks up a fuss" Ginny replied

"We could do, but wouldn't it be best for me to tell him outright, without him finding out from the guest list?"

"True, I can tackle Ron, but you should be the one to tell Harry" Ginny said

"I know, I think I will, would you vouch for him though? I'll tell Harry that he has changed but I doubt very much that he'll believe me, will you tell him?" Hermione almost pleaded with Ginny.

"You know I will, Harry's bound to get annoyed at me for not telling him sooner though." She replied.

"He probably will, but you're getting married he'll only be annoyed for a little while" said Hermione.

"True, so when do you want to tell him then, there's only a couple of weeks before the wedding." Ginny asked.

"I'll have to tell him the next time I see him then."

"Well he may be coming round later on tonight, haven't seen him for a couple of days as he's been away doing aura business, so he may pop round"

"I'll try and tell him later then" Hermione said feeling nervous.

Over the next couple of hours the two of them went through the wedding plans, and just had a laugh chatting away about anything and everything. Before they knew it, it was 10 in the evening and there was a knock on the door. Thinking that it would be Harry, Ginny got up and went to open the door.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked shocked.

" I came to see Hermione" The voice at the door answered.

"Right yeah, sorry of course you did, we just weren't expecting you." Ginny answered opening the door wider and letting him in.

"Draco hi" Hermione said getting up and going over to give him a quick kiss "I wasn't expecting you to come round tonight, I thought you said you had to go see family this weekend"

"Hi, I did, but I got back early and thought I'd come and see you" Draco replied.

"Aww that's nice, thank you. Did you have a good weekend?" Hermione asked.

"It wasn't too bad, but you know my family, my dads in prison my mums in hiding, plenty to talk about there!" He stated

"True, sorry Draco, it must be hard."

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad that my dad's in prison, don't give me that disapproving look, he was the person who made me how I was at school, and I'm sure you don't want me to go back to that now do you" He said

"No that's true, you may not realize it but I quite like the new Malfoy"

"Oh do you now? That's good to know, the new Malfoy is quite fond of the same old Granger as well" Draco replied cheekily, almost childishly. Draco and Hermione then cuddled up on the couch and began chatting.

"You two are so cute." Ginny said, "But what are you going to do if Harry shows up?"

"Oh shoot I completely forgot about that." Hermione said almost jumping out of her seat.

"Does Potter still not know about us then?" Draco asked.

"No, he doesn't and we were planning on telling him tonight so you can come to the wedding in a couple weeks, because Hermione likes the idea of having you on her arm." Ginny said

"Gin, don't sound like that, if it was my wedding you'd like your boyfriend to be there, it's only natural on these occasions" Hermione replied

"I know, sorry, I just think Draco being here may make it slightly more awkward telling Harry about you two" Ginny stated.

"Either that or my being here could make it easier, at least you wouldn't be able to beat around the bush." Draco added.

"That's true, but wouldn't that be like totally in his face, we've kept it from him for nearly 6 months and for him to just walk in here and see us cuddled up on the couch as if it's a totally regular thing?" Hermione stated.

"It is a regular thing for us though Hermione" Draco replied.

"But it's not for him Draco, you have to think what it'd be like for Harry to walk in here expecting to just see me and Hermione, but then seeing his worst enemy here, it's gonna be a huge shock" Ginny put in.

"True, True, so what do you want me to do then? Shall I leave?" Draco asked.

"No not just yet, he may not even be coming round, stay for now, and if he does come, I dunno maybe you could quickly apparate home?" Hermione suggested.

"That could work, yeah we'll do that, there's no point in you leaving just now, he may not even show up" Ginny stated.

Once this had been decided, Ginny went to the kitchen and opened up a bottle of wine, poured three glasses and then went to join the others in the lounge. They had been quietly sitting and talking for about 10 minutes when there was another knock at the door.

"That must be Harry, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then Hermione" Draco said while getting up ready to apparate home.

"No, I want you to stay" Hermione said.

"But what about Harry?" Draco asked.

"He was going to find out tonight anyway. Just for now go into the bedroom and wait there until I tell you to come out." Hermione replied.

"Are you sure about this?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah I am. Go let Harry in, Draco I'll call you out when the time is right"

"OK, see you in a bit" Draco kissed Hermione and made his way to the bedroom. Just after Draco left the room there was another knock on the door, and Ginny went to let him in.

"Hey Harry, sorry we didn't hear you knock the first time" Ginny lied after she had opened the door to let him in.

"It's OK hun. How are you?" Harry asked after kissing Ginny in greeting

"Yeah I'm fine, look Harry we're glad you stopped by, Hermione has something she really needs to tell you"

"What is it? Are you alright?" Harry asked suddenly concerned.

"Yeah Harry I'm fine, look you're probably not going to like what I'm about to tell you, but you have to know this is the happiest I've been in my life." Hermione said hurriedly.

"OK, Hermione you're kinda scaring me what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Well you see the thing is, well, I've been seeing someone for the past few months and I'm really happy and I really want him there at your wedding, but, well, the thing is.."

"Hermione what is it?"

"You're not going to like who it is, and you'll probably think I'm mad or under a spell or something, but I'm really not. I genuinely really like him, we've been working together for a while, well throughout the whole time of our relationship and before we even started seeing each other. And well, Oh Harry please don't go mad, or become really over protective of me..."

"Hermione" Harry cut in.

"OK. Harry it's Draco Malfoy." Hermione finally finished.

"WHAT?, Hermione are you insane, can you not remember what that git was like at school, there is no way I'm having him at my wedding, and why the hell are you even dating him. It has got to be a spell, there is no way you'd ever consider dating him" Harry exploded.

"Harry, I'm really not under a spell, I genuinely like him, and I know he was a git at school, but he really has changed. It was all down to his dad that he was the way he was. Since his dad has been in prison he's a completely different person, and I may even be in love with him..."

"What did you just say?" Draco had rather quickly left the bedroom after Hermione's last words, forgetting that the time was most definitely not right just now.

"I think I'm in love with you Draco" Hermione repeated, going over to him.

"Malfoy!" Harry snarled going over to him and punching him. " What the hell have you done to Hermione?"

"I haven't done anything Potter, I love her too. And you can punch the living daylights out of me but it won't change the way I feel" Draco replied holding his bloody nose.

"Harry STOP" Ginny yelled noticing he was about to punch Draco again. "I've got to know Draco over these last few months, he has changed and I know that he is genuine. Hermione isn't under a spell, you should have seen her before they started dating properly, when Draco was trying to win her over, Hermione wasn't having any of it. She was wary about him, but then she decided to give in and they went on a date and she realized he had changed. I didn't believe her at first but I gave him the chance because it meant so much to Hermione. Harry he's a completely different person".

"You're both mad. This is Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, the thorn in all our sides for 7 years, leopards don't change their spots" Harry retorted.

"Harry please, for me. You're my best friend, can't you give him the chance, it would mean so much to me if he could share your day with me" Hermione pleaded almost in tears.

"Hermione, you're my best friend, but it's Malfoy, I don't know if I can have him at my wedding. It's not just me either, what would everyone think, we've invited so many people from Hogwarts that know the two of you, how will you explain it everyone?" Harry asked his temper still bubbling at the surface. "Does Ron know?"

"Harry I'll deal with Ron" Ginny said.

"Harry I've thought about how it'd look, it would be strange, but I really want him there. It's your wedding day. People aren't going to make a fuss over me and Draco, we'll just get quizzical looks and whispers, but no-one will make a fuss, and we can deal with all the questions afterwards". Hermione pleaded once more.

"I don't know Hermione" Harry said watching Draco in the corner of his eye.

"Please Harry" Hermione begged.

"Potter, It'd make Hermione happy, and I would like to be there for her, and for Ginny to be honest". Draco commented.

"You stay out of this Malfoy" Harry spat.

"Harry, if you won't do it for Hermione, then do it for me. Hermione is my maid of Honour, and I don't want an upset bridesmaid at my side in all the pictures. Draco really isn't that bad." Ginny stated.

"FINE, he can come, but he has to stay away from me, just because I'm allowing him to the wedding doesn't mean I'm accepting your relationship. Hermione you're my best friend too, and I want you to be happy on our day. Just don't expect me to be totally civil to him, except in pictures. If I don't have to, I don't want to be near him. Sorry Hermione to sound cold, but that's just the way I feel." Harry said giving in.

"Oh thank you so much Harry, it means so much to me, thank you, thank you, thank you". Hermione ran over to Harry and kissed his cheeks and hugged him, now actually in tears of happiness.

"Potter, I appreciate it." Draco said offering his hand.

"Stay away from me and we'll be fine" Harry said not taking his hand. With that Harry and Ginny made their way to the couch and sat and cuddled. Harry not looking back at Draco, but pouring himself a glass of wine.

"I'm going to go Hermione" Draco said heading towards the door.

"Oh Draco don't go, we haven't spent much time together over the last couple of days with you being away" Hermione replied disappointedly

"I don't exactly think I'm welcome here right now". He said indicating towards Harry.

"Maybe not" Hermione resigned herself to agree.

"Why don't you come back to mine with me?" Draco asked.

"I could do actually, I still have a couple of days holiday left." She replied smiling.

"Go get a bag and come on then" He stated.

"I don't need a bag I have a wand." Hermione giggled.

"Come on then". Draco took Hermione's hand and prepared to apparate.

"See you tomorrow guys" She called to Ginny and Harry.

"Oh are you going back to Draco's?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah I am, I'll probably be back tomorrow morning" Hermione replied.

"OK I'll see you tomorrow" Ginny said hugging her friend.

"Bye Harry" Hermione called.

"Yeah bye" Harry replied barely looking round.

"I'll talk to him, he'll come round" Ginny said sympathetically.

"Thanks".

And with that they apparated back to Draco's flat. Once there, Draco summoned his house elf Binky and asked her to make up the guest bedroom for Hermione.

"You don't have to do that, I don't feel like sleeping in the spare room tonight Draco"

Catching on to what Hermione was saying he told Binky that it she didn't need to and headed towards the living room where he used his wand to create a fire in the grate.

"Hermione, did you mean what you said earlier?" He asked.

"Yes Draco, I did. I think I'm in love with you, who'd have thought it, me Hermione Granger, muggle born, in love with pure blood Draco Malfoy." She exclaimed.

"I know, it's shocking isn't it, who'd have thought that we would have ended up together, I wanted it to happen for a while before I began asking you out, but I never thought it'd turn out this good. I meant it when I said I love you too you know." he replied hugging Hermione to him.

"I know, it's strange. I Love you Draco. I can't wait to have you on my arm at the wedding. Yeah there'll be whispers and quizzical glances, but we can handle them, it's about time we started showing everyone that we're together" she replied wrapping her arms around his weist.

"You're right. Come on, I've had a busy day, lets go to bed."

Hermione just smiled. They made their way to the master bedroom and climbed into bed and fell almost straight to sleep, but not before 3 small words had been uttered from each of their mouths and a romantic kiss had been shared.

* * *

**_OK so that is my chapter 8... hope you enjoyed it... chapter 9 will come alot quicker i promise as i have plenty of ideas for it... i may even begin writing it today!!...please let me know what you thought of this chapter... did you like it?? did you not like it?? either way there is only one way t olet me know pretty please review xxxruby101xxx_**


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

"I Harry James Potter take you Ginny Weasley to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do we part"

"I Ginny Weasley take you Harry James Potter to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do we part"

"Now that the vows have been shared, can I have the rings please, thank you, Harry take this ring and place it on Ginny's finger and say the following, I give you this ring as a symbol of our love"

"I give you this ring as a symbol of our love" copied Harry as he placed the ring on Ginny's finger.

"And Ginny if you could do the same"

"I give you this ring as a symbol of our love" Ginny said placing the ring on Harry's finger.

"You may now kiss the bride" the minister said smiling at them. Once he had said this Harry and Ginny smiled at one another and leant in to each other and kissed. With this kiss the congregation burst into applause. As well as applause there was also tears being shed by Mrs Weasley and several others of the females in the congregation. When the kiss was broken the band started up and Harry and his new wife took hands and began walking down the isle. Holding hands for the first time as man and wife.

As they got to the doorway of the chapel, they looked at each other and smiled.

"We did it. We're married." Harry said.

"Yeah we are, can you believe it? Are you OK?" Ginny asked seeing the look on Harry's face.

"Never been better, Mrs Potter" He said, and seeing Ginny smile so happily at being called Mrs he leant in and kissed her again.

As the congregation made their way out of the church Harry and Ginny moved towards the spot where the photo's would be taken and waited for the rest to join them. The photographer arranged everyone into some lovely pictures and took some of the most amazing looking pictures imaginable. Of course to achieve some of the pictures he wanted some magic was used and the confetti was bewitched to continuously fall over the bride and groom.

As the pictures of the bride, groom and their bridesmaids and grooms men were taken Draco moved away and went to stand with the crowd. But as he was watching the happy party, he noticed people talking quietly and curious glances being thrown in his direction and although he knew it was to be expected, without Hermione next to him dealing with it as well, he felt uncomfortable and decided to go for a walk since he wasn't needed. Before he knew it half an hour had passed and he heard Hermione calling him.

"Draco?"

"Over here"

"Are you OK? I saw you wandering off but I couldn't get away. You missed being in most of the pictures" Hermione said going over to him and hugging him.

"I'm fine, I just felt a little uncomfortable, everyone was looking at me and whispering, and I know it was bound to happen but it was hard coping without you having to cope with it alongside me" Draco said.

"Oh Draco I'm sorry."

"No babe it's fine you were busy. I know I've said it already today but you look beautiful" as a reply Hermione kissed him.

"Come on lets get back the wedding cars will be leaving soon to go to the reception." Hermione said taking Draco's hand and beginning to walk off.

"OK, I'm coming.

They walked along holding hands in silence and climed into the back of the wedding car that they arrived in. But of course there was more space in it now since Ginny was no longer in there with them.

When they arrived at Hogwarts for the reception, there was gasps of amazement as everyone took in the beautiful decorations that had been put up in honour of the occasion. Around all the walls were sashes in white, gold, silver, lilac, and all sorts. The ceiling had been bewitched to look as though the sky was filled with confetti, and occasionally a small flock of white doves would fly around. The teachers table had been arranged into the head table for the main wedding party, while the four house tables had been removed and in their places were several round tables.

"It's amazing. Thank you so much Professor." Ginny said hugging McGonaggle, before taking Harry's hand once more and making her way up to the head table. When they were half way to the table, they bumped into Hermione and Draco, who appeared to be looking for Draco's seat.

"You're on the head table, on the end next to Hermione." Harry said to Draco, meeting his eye but still not looking as though he particularly wanted him there. But seeing the pleased looks on Hermione and Ginny's face, that he was being civil he felt more at ease with Draco than he ever had before.

"Thank you, for including me in your day Harry, and letting me be near Hermione even though you don't particularly want me here, it's good of you." Draco said offering his hand again.

"Yeah well, you seem to make Hermione happy, and you are here together so it's only fair that you sit together" Harry replied, still not taking Draco's hand.

"Thank you Harry" Hermione said hugging him "and congratulations, come on Draco lets go take our seats"

For the next hour or so the talking was casual between everyone in the hall whilst the enjoyed a gourmet meal that the Hogwarts elves had prepared, and soon it was time for the speeches.

"As Harry's best man and best friend, I'd just like to say I think its great that you have found someone you love so much and that loves you back. Ginny was infatuated with you from the day she first saw you, back in Kings Cross station trying to find your way onto the platform for the very first time we ever came here. But for years you weren't interested, who would have thought that after your shortish relationship back in our sixth year that you would be back here now as man and wife. I wish you all the best, mate and Ginny I love you, my little sister, I hope you and Harry are as happy as you've always wanted. Oh and Harry, if you break her heart she has 6 older brothers just to warn you. Only joking mate. To the Happy couple!" Ron finished and all the guests chorused after him.

"Hey guys, I'd just like to say a few words. I've know Harry since I was eleven and Ginny since I was twelve, and I have to say, I have never known any two people better suited for each other than these two. My friends are always there for me whether as a pair or on their own, and now they get to be there for each other every day of their lives. I love you guys and I'm so unbelievably happy for you. To Ginny and Harry!" As Hermione finished, once again every once chorused in with Hermione's last words and Harry stood up to give a speech of his own.

"To begin with I'd just like to say thank you all for being here with me and Ginny on this most important day of our lives. I have to say, there was a part of me years ago and to the last couple of years that never thought I'd get married if I couldn't have my parents here on the day, but then I fell in love, with the most amazing girl, woman and witch that I've ever met. I love you Ginny more than I can ever say, and I'm so glad that you're my wife. I love you". When Harry had finished his little speech he sat back down and kissed Ginny.

It was then that Professor McGonaggle stood up and announced. "It is time for the happy couple to share their first dance as man and wife" With that Harry stood and helped Ginny up and they made their way down to the dance floor. After the first dance others began making their way to the dance floor.

"Hermione I need to talk to you." Draco suddenly said during one of the slow dances.

"Sure what is it? Is everything OK?" Hermione asked slightly worried.

"I'm not sure, can we go into the entrance hall to talk" Draco replied.

"Sure OK, but you're kind of worrying me a little." Hermione said puzzled as they left the great hall. Once they were in the entrance hall Draco said something Hermione wasn't expecting.

"Hermione, I know about the anonymous letters you have been receiving"

"Draco, I'm so sorry about those, they meant nothing, they were just friendly letters honest you have to believe me"

"No, I know, I do believe you"

"Then what's up?"

"Look Hermione, I don't know how to say this, but I need to say it, it doesn't feel right not having you know.."

"Draco what is it, you're freaking me out." Hermione cut across.

"I know about the letters, because it's me whose been sending them to you"

"What?"

"Hermione hear me out please?"

"Draco I don't get it. It couldn't have been you sending me the letters, for one it was completely different handwriting and two he said that he was too afraid to tell me who he was incase I rejected him"

"Hermione, listen to me, I was too afraid of revealing who I was to you, that's why I sent the letters in the first place, but then I approached you and we got dating and then we became steady and now we're great, but I couldn't stop writing to you because I didn't want you to get suspicious. But then today I got thinking, I love you so much and it didn't feel right in you writing to me not knowing who I am. You have to know I'm so sorry for lying to you." He finished.

"Draco, I said things in those letters that I would never have said to you face to face, private things about how happy I am with you, and how much I used to hate you, and you carried on seeing me everyday without saying anything knowing these things, you've completely betrayed my trust, I can't believe I thought you had changed. You're the same manipulative, untrustworthy Draco Malfoy I knew and hated and I mean really hated at school. I can hardly bare to look at you right now". Hermione said getting more and more angry and hysterical with every word.

"Hermione please, I have changed, you know I have. It was a stupid mistake, I should have stopped the letters as soon as we got together and told you straight away they were from me. I made the wrong decision and I know I have betrayed you're trust, and I understand how you must be feeling right now, but It was just because I loved you so much that the letters were the only way I could think of to contact you without you rejecting me straight away, like you did when I first began talking to you at the ministry. Don't you feel like you know me at all from the letters?" Draco almost begged.

"I thought I knew the real you when we were dating, the you in the letters is almost completely different, I don't know who you are any more, sorry Draco, I need to get you out of my sight, I think it's best if you leave now." Hermione said barely looking at Draco.

"Hermione please" Draco begged gently grabbing Hermione's arm.

"Just go" Hermione said shaking Draco off and walking away.

As Hermione re-entered the great hall Draco took another look back and walked out feeling defeated and very close to crying and left Hogwarts alone.

"Hermione are you OK?" Ginny asked seeing Hermione look close to tears slumped in a chair. "Where's Draco?"

"Draco had to go, he said sorry, and I'll be OK, it's nothing that you need to worry about now, it can keep till after you're big day, it's nothing I promise" Hermione said trying to be strong.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked concerned.

"I'm fine honest, lets go dance." Hermione finished.

For the next couple of hours Hermione put on a brave face and made the most of the party for Ginny and Harry's sake. It was only when people cought her on her own and began asking about Draco that it got too much for Hermione.

"Hermione dear, Ron, nor Ginny have told me much about you recently, not that that's a bad thing, but they've been a bit preoccupied with wedding plans and work and things, but I noticed that you and Draco came together today, how longs that been going on?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Oh, me and Draco have been seeing each other for nearly seven months now, and I've been really happy" Hermione said hoping that it wouldn't draw too many questions from the woman sitting in front of her.

"Oh right, I didn't think someone like him would ever change his spots, but he must have because you wouldn't be silly enough to go out with him if he was still how he was in school" Mrs Weasley said casually.

"No you're right, look sorry Molly I need to speak to Ginny" Hermione said trying to keep a brave face.

"Oh OK Hermione dear see you later"

When Hermione was sure Mrs Weasley wasn't looking in her direction she left the hall and went up to the first floor bathroom and just cried. She loved Draco but he had really hurt her just now, she had said so much about him in her letters, some private things about how she was feeling that she didn't feel able to tell him, and some hurtful things about how much he had hurt her in school, and she didn't see how he could face her everyday knowing that she was spilling all to him without her knowing that he knew how she felt. Part of her also felt bad for Draco, because he had said some really hurtful things about him that must have really got to him. She stayed in the bathroom for a fair amount of time until she felt ready to go back down stairs. But when she re-entered the main hall the atmosphere was just so happy and she just felt like she had to get out of there. She made her way to Ginny and Harry to tell her that she was leaving.

"Ginny, Harry, I'm going to take off, I'm not feeling a hundred percent and I've got an early start tomorrow. I'll see you both back at the flat tomorrow evening though wont I before you go off on you're honey moon?" Hermione said hugging them both.

"Yeah course you will, you sure you're OK?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, it's just been a long day, I'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your day. Tell Ron I said bye." Hermione said hugging them both once again before turning to leave.

"Yeah we will do, see you tomorrow" Harry said.

"Thanks bye." With that, Hermione left the Great Hall and made her way out of the Hogwarts grounds so she could apparate home. When in the safe zone she turned on the spot three times and with a loud pop she disappeared and was home.

* * *

**_So there you go, that was chapter nine, not sure myself if it was my best chapter but I tried. please please please review and let me know what you thought even if you hated it! just let me no... goodbad.. all reviews are welcome xxxrugby101xxx_**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hey I am so sorry for the delay in updating, this may be the longest I have gone without updating, but things kept getting in the way and I've been having problems with my computer and haven't been able to use it. Here is chapter 10 hope you enjoy it.**_

**

* * *

**

"We're back!" Came a call from the front door. Hermione quickly jumped up out of her seat to go and greet the new Mr and Mrs Potter.

"Hey, welcome home! Did you have a good time?" She asked hugging her two best friends.

"It was amazing, we'll show you all the pictures when we get them developed. Our hotel was gorgeous, they upgraded us to the honeymoon suite when we got there and the room was beautiful. We had a sea view, and at sun set, from the window you could see dolphins jumping in and out of the sea on the horizon. One night we also saw a whale coming up for air and the spray coming out of it's blow hole, you've never seen anything like it, it was mind blowing." Ginny finished excitedly.

Ginny and Harry went to the Caribbean for their honeymoon. Two weeks of sun, sea and sand. They had both come back looking a lot healthier and browner than before they went. Ginny had had her long red hair braided, starting from her forehead and ending halfway back, making her features more noticeable, it really suited her.

"So how are you? What have you been up to since we've been away?" Ginny asked sitting down on the couch.

"I'm fine, haven't really been up to much, glad you're back though this flat was strangely quiet with just me being here." Hermione replied.

"Didn't Malfoy come round and keep you company most days, would have thought you'd make the most of having the flat to yourselves." Harry asked attempting to hide the disapproval in his voice. He still hadn't come to terms with the fact that Malfoy had changed. But to be fair if he knew what had happened he would, in his mind be right.

"Well actually we haven't really seen much of each other at all since the wedding. We're sort of on a possibly permanent break." Hermione replied not meeting either of their eyes.

"Why, what's happened?" Ginny asked putting her arm around Hermione's shoulder seeing the upset look on her face.

"Don't Ginny, it's fine I don't want to trouble you with my problems and bring you down when you've just got back from your honeymoon, honestly it doesn't matter."

"It does matter Hermione because you love him. You were fine at the wedding what's happened? You can tell us." Ginny replied hugging Hermione closer to her.

"I thought I did. Ginny, at the wedding I found something out about him that really hurt. I'm just so angry at him. I don't even think I can face him. It's probably something small that I'm blowing way out of proportion, but I can't help it. I am just so mad." Hermione finished knowing that she hadn't explained anything.

"But what has he done babe?" Ginny persisted.

"No offence Harry but I'd feel comfier just telling Ginny to begin with, do you mind just going out of the room for a minute, sorry it sounds really mean of me, but you know what I mean." Hermione pleaded.

"Sure no problem. I'll be in the bedroom Gin." Harry replied with understanding in his voice. As he stood up and left the room he gave Hermione concerned and sympathetic smile but not before he gave Ginny a little kiss. When Hermione was sure he was out the room, just to make sure she wasn't overheard she cast the muffliato charm on the lounge and began recalling everything that had happened at the wedding, and blurting it out in the simplest and bluntest way she could think of.

"It was him Gin, sending the letters, Draco, my Draco was my secret admirer" Hermione finished.

"Oh, sorry Hermione, but why is that such a bad thing?" Ginny replied

"It's bad because, part of me felt really guilty sending my 'admirer' the letters because I felt like I was being unfaithful to Draco, and now I find out that I was feeling guilt for no reason. And it's not just that. When I told him I was seeing someone, we became friends through the letters and I told him some pretty personal stuff about how I was feeling about my boyfriend, again to find out that I was telling Draco all this, and he was seeing me everyday knowing exactly how I was feeling for him. I feel violated and betrayed. There tell me I'm being stupid."

"I'm not going to say you're being stupid. Far from it in fact. I can easily say I can see where you're coming from. I'd feel exactly the same if it were me." Ginny replied in all seriousness.

"Thanks Gin, that means a lot. But now I don't know what to do. I do miss him, I miss his warm body, I miss his sense of humour, and I miss how he makes me feel when we're together."

"Then why don't you write to him, tell him you want to see him again, see if you can sort things out." Ginny asked.

"Because I made such a fuss at the wedding, I can't just write to him and hope all is well. I think he felt really bad about it, but I was so angry I went mad. Writing a letter is just too simple. Although..." Hermione finished with a look on her face that showed she had an idea.

"Although...what?" Ginny asked confused.

"I'm going to anonymously write to Draco, to see if I can win him back that way, I could find out if he still loves me. But I'll need your help."

"Hermione I'm not sure about..."Ginny started but Hermione cut across her.

"Will you help me?" Hermione almost pleaded.

"Hermione listen to me. Are you sure this is a good idea? It'd be totally hypocritical. Sorry 'Mione but it will. You'll be doing exactly the same to him as he did to you."

"I won't though that's the thing, the thing that made me mad was the fact that he still saw me everyday knowing everything I said to him. I'll just be writing the letters. I won't arrange a date or anything with him until I know I can trust him again."

"I'm still not sure about this." Ginny said slightly worriedly.

"Ginny please" Hermione begged.

"OK. I'll help you, but if it all goes horribly wrong you can't blame me." Ginny said feeling as though she couldn't refuse Hermione seeing how desperate she looked.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. How am I going to go about this then without him figuring out it's me. If I did the memo things that he did he'll figure out it's me straight away."

For the next hour or so Hermione and Ginny tried to think of a way to get back in touch with Draco without giving the game away. It wasn't until Harry walked in saying he's hungry, that they realised he was still in the flat and that they had been talking for nearly two hours. Quickly casting the counter jinx for the muffliato charm Ginny jumped up and went to apologize to him.

"Sorry babe. We kind of got carried away. Why don't you run down to the chippy at get us a take out. I'm not in the mood to cook anything right now." Ginny asked, knowing he wouldn't say no as she did have him wrapped round her little finger like all wives do with their husbands.

"OK, I will do. What do you want?" Harry asked.

"I'll have donner meat and chips please Harry, oh and could you ask for some mayonnaise on it please?" Hermione said giving him some money for it.

"Yeah no problem. Gin what can I get you?" Harry said noting down Hermione's order.

"I'll just have a large fish and chips please babe" Ginny replied kissing Harry bye as he left the flat.

Although Ginny and Hermione had spent the last hour trying to think of ways to write to Draco without him figuring it out, they had come up with nothing. So they decided that the easiest way to do it would be for Ginny to write the letter as Hermione dictates it starting with them saying that they had heard that he and Hermione had split up and hope for the best. While Harry was on his way to the chippy they decided that they would begin writing the letter and try and get it sent before Harry got back.

"What do you want me to write then 'Mione?" Ginny asked picking up a quill and parchment.

For the next few minutes Hermione dictated to Ginny what she wanted to say, and they finished writing the letter just before Harry walked back in. While Ginny went to help Harry serve up the food Hermione quickly went into Ginny and Harry's bedroom to borrow Ginny's owl to send the letter. She couldn't risk using her own owl in case Draco recognised it. As she watched the owl disappear over the horizon she suddenly began hoping that she had done the right thing.

* * *

Draco was sitting in his flat drinking fire whisky, which he had been drinking a lot of over the last two weeks. Everyday he woke up thinking how much of a fool he had been with Hermione, and hated himself for hurting her so much. He could see the hurt in her eyes that day at the wedding. Thoughts just kept running through his mind as to how stupid he had been. He didn't blame Hermione for hating him, he hated himself. In his free time over the last couple of weeks Draco had just been sitting in his study with a bottle of fire whisky drowning his sorrows. He had also been spending a lot of time with Pansy Parkinson recently as well. In his state of vulnerability Pansy was a great comforter. Although Draco lost all physical interest in pansy before they even left school, he just couldn't say no to her when ever she came knocking. Pansy was deffinitely taking advantage of Draco, she had never quite gotten over him although it has been 5 years.

For the first time in a few days Draco was on his own. He was topping up his glass when an owl began tapping its beak on his study window. Curious as to who was sending him mail at this time of night he went over to the window and let the owl in. Expecting the owl to fly off again when it dropped the letter on his desk, he was surprised to see it put it's head under it's wing and go to sleep. Thinking that the owl would probably be hungry he summoned Binky his house elf once again and asked it to bring up some owl treats and water. Once Binky had left the room Draco opened the letter and began reading.

_Dear Draco,_

_I heard that you had split up with Hermione. I'm sorry to hear that, I am but I'm also quite glad. I've always liked you Draco, but I've just never got round to showing it. I was about to before you went with the mudblood Granger, and I can bet you any money that you think this is Pansy Parkinson, but I can with all honesty say it is not. Do you really think Pansy knows how to write? I actually got the idea of writing to you, from you. I heard that you were sending letters to Hermione asking her out, but don't worry, I'm not about to ask you out. It has taken me a a lot of courage to write this letter, I know it's only been two weeks, which is why I didn't know if I should right to you so soon, but in the end I decided it couldn't hurt too much. I may have liked you for a long while now, but I'm not expecting anything to come from this, well not straight away anyway. I just want you to get to know me, so maybe in the future I dunno, maybe something could happen. Sorry I won't say anything more about it. I suppose you're wandering who this apparently crazy person is. I'll tell you a few things about me. My favourite flower is the rose, any colour rose really, I'm the same age as you, but my birthday is coming up soon. And I'm really not saying all these things as a hint, I have a point I really do. My name is Rose, and my favourite flower just happens to be a rose. Anyway I'm blabbing now, there is no pressure for you to write back it would be nice but if it's too soon I understand. Anyway, I'll leave you now._

_Rose xx_

After finishing reading this letter he thought that whoever had sent it was mocking him. It was his stupid letters that had lost him the love of his life, and now someone thinks it's appropriate to contact him in the same way. He felt sightly humiliated mixed with anger and depression. He didn't know what to do and he felt that the only way to take his mind off all these feelings was to drink himself stupid. So he picked up the bottle of fire whisky and without bothering to use a glass he took a large swig.

_**

* * *

Hey guys sorry it's not a very long chapter but I thought I'd just right a short one to give you something to read as I haven't updated in so long. I say this every time but I will try to update quicker next time. Sorry for the long wait. Please let me know what you think. All comments are welcome good or bad I do not mind, just pretty please review!!! xxxrugby101xxx

* * *

**_


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

Hey Guys, I know it has been an unbelievably long time since I have updated nearly a year infact I think it is and I really appolohise for that. I got a complete writers block and then the time just kept passing and before I knew it here we are. I know this is only a short chapter but i'm hoping it'll get me back into the swing of writing so I can update more frequently again. Hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think

cheers xxxrugby101xxx

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Over the next couple of weeks Draco read and re-read the letter Rose had sent to him. Several times he picked up a quill and got parchment ready to write back, but then thought better of it. Writing letters seemed to have become difficult to him since all this bother that had happened between himself and Hermione. It was as though something on a subconscious level was stopping him from doing it. Not a day had past in the last month that he hadn't thought about Hermione and hoped that he would bump into her at the ministry, but although he was hoping these things, if he did see her or anyone with bushy brown hair wandering around the ministry he immediately turned in the opposite direction and walked away before he got chance to find out if it was her and before she had chance to see him, and then kicked himself for it afterwards. Draco may have wanted to speak to Hermione on more than anything but he still couldn't build up the courage to just go over to her and see how she was.

On this night precisely a month since he had lost Hermione after revealing the truth behind the letters she was receiving, at Ginny and Harry's wedding, Draco picked up his quill and parchment and sat down and forced himself to write a letter back to Rose.

* * *

Hermione was sat in the lounge of the flat that she shared with Ginny and Harry, flicking through a magazine when Ginny burst in.

"Hermione, Chappy has come back" Ginny said standing in front of Hermione with her hands behind her back.

"Really? Does that mean what I think it means?" Hermione asked throwing the magazine down and jumping out of her seat.

"Yeah it does!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly handing Hermione the letter that Chappy her owl had delivered just minuted before.

"Do you think it's a good or bad thing that it's taken him two weeks to write back? I suppose it could mean that he hasn't returned to his scumbag ways and set me off as a lost game and moved on straight away" Hermione replied taking the letter from Ginny.

"It could mean that but you wont know until you open it. So get on with it! Read it and then tell me what it says!" Ginny replied sitting down and watching Hermione expectantly.

Hermione opened the letter and immediately saw the familiar writing of 'her secret admirer'. Seeing this writing again for the first time in a long while made her feel angry. It was the same handwriting that she had seen so many times before unwittingly knowing that it was that handwriting of her boyfriend. Putting these thoughts aside she moved to the fireplace and began to read.

_Rose_

_Alhtough I am flattered by your letter, I cannot offer you what you seek. Yes me and Hermione have split up and have been apart for a month now, but I feel it'll be unfair to you to even start up a friendship. This is not because I do not wish to know you but because I don't want you to get the wrong idea and think that it'll lead anywhere, which I can assure it wont. I'm sorry if I'm coming across bluntly and sound harsh but I'm only telling you the truth. I feel you deserve an explanation to why I wont even get into a quillmanship with you. I have been ,for several years and still am with all my heart in love with Hermione Granger. I love like this, that has lasted for so long already isn't going to go away any time soon. I feel whole heartedly foolish for the way I handled my situation with Hermione and I can only hope that one day she will forgive me even if we don't get back together. Because being forgiven by the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with would be cause enough for me to die a happy man. Even if she could never trust me again, just knowing that she forgives me would be enough. I am sorry that I cannot give you what you want but I hope you understand. _

_Draco._

By the end of the letter Hermione was in tears. She didn't even look at Ginny when she handed her the letter. Ginny asked no questions but took the letter and read it herself. When she had finished reading Ginny looked at Hermione with tears in her eyes herself.

"That letter is beautiful 'Mione" Ginny stated.

"I know. And I know what I need to do now. But I still need your help." Hermione replied.

"Sure, just tell me what to do" answered Ginny.

* * *

Draco was flicking through one of his many books out of his library when his house elf Binky apparated in front of his desk.

"Binky brings a letter master Malfoy" said the elf bowing low in front of the desk.

"Thanks Binks just put it on top of the pile I shall read it later." Draco answered briefly looking up from his book.

"If you please master, Binky urges that you read it straight away" Said Binky still bowing.

"That'll be for me to decide Binky" replied Draco not even looking up this time.

"Forgive me master but I was given the impression that it was urgent" said Binky tentatively knowing that she was going almost too far with the pressure she was putting on her master when she was just being a common house elf.

"I've heard what you've said Binky and I will read it in my own time" said Draco sternly

"But master.." started the elf

"That's enough from you Binky. Go back to the kitchen before I lose my temper completely". Answered Draco with clear status in his voice putting the house elf back in her place, and presently she disapperated.

Draco went back to reading his book but curiosity got the better of him and shortly after he had dismissed his elf he picked up the letter from the top of the pile and began to read it. As soon as he opened it he recognised the writing as that of Rose who not much more than an hour ago he had sent a letter back to her.

_**Dear Draco.**_

_**Thank you for your consideration, I appreciate the reply and the way you let me down. I will never forget you and wish you all the luck with getting Hermione back. I know how you feel because that is how I feel for you. Since you were honest with me I feel it is only right for me to be just as honest with you. I have one request to ask of you right now and I hope that it is followed up. My request for you is to simply look up.**_

_**Rose xx**_

Thinking this was a strange request and wandering what was going on Draco instinctively looked up, and saw the last person he was expecting.

"It was me Draco."

* * *

**there you go that was the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it even though it is really short...I've already started chapter 12 but for once im not going to say i will hopefully upload sooner just incase i get another writers block and cant fulfil my promise... please let me know what you think...and again I'm really sorry at how long it has taken me to update... i just hope my faithful readers are still out there to keep reading **

**xxxrugby101xxx**


End file.
